Ill Fated Reunion
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: The SPR team is back in Japan. None of them ever thought that priests or such could be possessed, but what happens when John is possessed on their newest case? Will he be able to handle what the ghost has in store for him? Sequal to A Christmas Gift.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**Sequel to "A Christmas Gift"! I hope you enjoy it! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I'm not good with relationship drama so don't kill me as you start reading this. I'm hoping to explain a good part of what I didn't in the first story. Soon we'll find out how Gene is still alive and how Mai knew Gene's name, but not the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 1: The Reunion

"I still hate this place," Ayako grumbled angrily leaning against the wall. We were standing in the airport once again. Being the day after Christmas, it was overrun with people coming back from vacation or going home from vacation or taking last minute vacation.

Damien and Jessica had disappeared over an hour ago to get our tickets and get our luggage loaded onto the plane. Even from where I stood on the steps overlooking the whole crowd I couldn't see hide nor hair of them.

"It's an airport, what do you expect?" Monk asked sarcastically, leaning against the wall next to her, "You're not that old. Or maybe you are. Maybe your Alzheimer is finally kicking in." He ducked as Ayako swung her overstuffed handbag at his head.

Gene gave his surroundings an appraising look. "I haven't been in an airport for over two years. I forgot how completely crazy it can get. Remember that time we got lost while going to the bathroom Noll?" he asked, prodding Naru in the arm with a grin.

"I remember that! You two were crying so hard when we found you. It was right after we adopted you and were taking you home with us. It was so precious," Luella cooed, her hands pressed to her cheeks like the doting mother she is.

The image of Gene and Naru as little kids, holding hands and bawling their eyes out drifted into my mind. I clamped my hands over my mouth, giggling quietly. "You actually used to cry?" I asked Naru, a wide grin on my face. I was going to hold this over his head for as long as I lived.

Naru glared up at me from a couple steps down. "Believe it or not I did indeed have a childhood and I was a somewhat normal child at first," he said, looking back over the crowd.

"Ha! So you admit that you're not normal!" I cried triumphantly, pointing down at him.

"I never denied it, did I? You're the one in denial," he said, looking up at me again. Slowly, a smirk crawled across his lips.

I took a step back, apprehension flooding my veins at the look in his eyes. "W-why are you looking at me like that?" I asked cautiously, lowering my finger as my eyebrows pulled together.

"Well…" he said slowly, savoring the words before he spoke them, "I was just thinking about how much I like your purple panties. They look nice."

My face lit up like the fourth of July. "I am not wearing purple!" I cried, flattening my skirt against my thighs, "You're a pervert!"

"Are you sure? I'm positive that I saw purple," he said, grabbing the edge of my skirt and lifting it a little. Suddenly, he pinched my thigh and I screeched, jumping. He caught me, holding me like a princess.

"You're a pervert," I moaned, pressing my hands over my heated face.

"Aw, Noll, that's so cute," Gene crooned.

"Not in the airport, Noll," Luella reprimanded, "Save it for the bedroom when you're making me beautiful grandbabies." She smiled as she saw my mouth fall open in disbelief. She kissed her fingers and blew it at me.

My mind went blank with utter shock. "Oh my gosh, Luella!" I shouted, finally regaining my composure, "Now I know where Naru got his perverted streak from. Even if you two aren't related by blood it's obvious."

"Mother," Naru groaned, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling like a regular teenager, "Do you have to be so open?"

"Of course!" Luella shouted like that was the silliest question she'd ever been asked, "It's the easiest way to tease and embarrass my boys." She grinned like a little kid, her smile blinding me.

From below us I heard a loud screech. That was where Ayako, Monk and the rest of the group were standing. "John!" I heard a girl's voice bearing a heavy Australian accent cry. Looking over the railing, I saw a girl fling herself into John's arms. He'd been hit with the stun hammer right between the eyes.

I scrambled from Naru's arms, racing down the stairs. I skidded back into the group just as the girl pressed her violet lips to John's. We all jerked back in surprise, our jaws falling limp. Even Gene and Naru stared down at the proceedings with wide eyes.

She pulled back leaving John's lips smudged with purple, and hugged him around the neck. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Alice, what are you doing here?" he asked finally rising from his pool of stun.

The girl slid down to the floor. She wore knee-high, black, lace-up, high-heeled boots that looked like they were made of leather. A pair of stripped purple and black socks crawled up to the middle of her thighs. Her lacey black and purple mini-skirt stopped just above the socks. A black and purple corset crawled up her ribcage stopping in a ruffle of black lace just above her breasts, giving you a good view of her cleavage. It laced up in the back with purple silk ribbons. Her wavy raven black hair fell over her naturally tanned skin stopping in the middle of her back. She sported no make-up except for the violet lip gloss that stained her lips.

"I came here to visit Mom and Dad since they were here for Christmas. I'm going back to Japan today," she explained with a bright smile, unaware of all the stares she was getting from the teenage boys walking by.

John once again fell into his pool of stun. He stared at her with wide eyes, unable to spit out one coherent phrase.

"Um, excuse me," I said politely, taking the initiative for the rest of the team, "but can I ask who you are exactly?"

"I'm Alice Carlson. Who are you?" Alice asked in broken Japanese, looking from John to me and then back to John. She cocked her head to the side as she realized that Yasu, Masako, Ayoko and Monk stood beside us and that Gene, Naru, Lin, Madoka, Luella and Martin were standing on the stairs above us. She pointed to Masako, "You're that medium, Masako Hara, aren't you?" she asked in English and then pointed to Naru, "And you're Dr. Oliver Davis. I'm a big fan. Isn't your twin brother, Eugene Davis, also a famous medium?"

"Yes, I am. Now I would appreciate you explaining how you know one of my employees," Naru said coldly, his eyes boring holes into the girl. It wasn't in the way that all the other guys were. Thank goodness.

"I'm his best friend," she said with a smile, "I've known him since he was five."

My mouth hung open. The others didn't seem to have heard anything strange, but I stared up at Naru who had just admitted to being the great Oliver Davis. I knew that when he told me about Gene several years ago he wasn't telling me the whole truth and sure I was considering it was something big like an alias, but I never expected anything like that. "When were you planning on telling me?" I almost whispered inaudibly.

"Mai, people can't hear you if you mumble," Naru shot at me, glaring at me with the softened version of his glare.

"When were you planning on telling me?" I shouted at him, angry tears threatening to cascade down my face.

He stared at me with wide, shocked eyes joined by Gene. Luella giggled into her hands, avoiding making eye contact with her sons. "Oh, their first fight as a couple!" Madoka cried excitedly, gripping at Lin's hand.

"It was only a matter of time before she found out," he said to both Naru and Madoka before taking her down the stairs to stand with us and avoid Naru's glare.

Naru was spared having to answer with the reappearance of Damien and Jessica. "Good news guys, our plane leaves in twenty minutes. Let's boogie!" Jessica cried, waving the tickets at us.

"This isn't over," I shot at Naru, glaring as I followed Jessica and Damien.

**There's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Sorry for making you wait for this chapter so long. I had a lot going on. I had my written driver's test (I got my permit!) and I couldn't get around my homework. I've been finishing it around eight as of late. Hope you enjoy it though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 2: Revelations

"Jessica, you never explained how you met Gene or how you found us for that matter," I said, moving to the open seat beside her. Damien sat on her other side. I'd been sat between Gene and Naru, the one place I didn't want to be.

Behind me, Gene stiffened as she started to speak. Jessica smiled as she looked up at the ceiling of the plane. "You're right, I never did, did I? Well, it was over two years ago. I was visiting Japan -I don't remember what region, I had a tour guide- and I decided to wander out by myself. We were in the mountains and it kind of reminded me off home. Anyway, I was walking and I hear crunching gravel and someone hit the side railing so I just moved to the side. I didn't get a good look at the woman's face, but I did see her throw a sleeping bag into the lake below. I waited until she drove away to go investigate.

"Long behold, I found Gene in the bag. He was beaten and bruised, literally looking like he'd been run over. Somehow, I carried him all the way back to the inn. Don't even ask me how I got up that slope again. It's a mystery to even me. When I got back, they put him in the hospital. The doctor's told me he'd be in a coma for the rest of his life so I took him back to America with me. I did a lot of research on him, soon finding out who he was and who his family was. I even found out what his twin's alliance was. That was the hardest part. That was also over a year ago. A couple months ago Gene woke up so I decided it was time to reunite him with his family. Good thing I didn't have to go far for a plan with our haunted house," she said, laughing now as she pulled some of her bangs out of her face.

I glared over my shoulder at the twins sitting "innocently" behind me. Naru was staring out the window, avoiding my eyes. Gene was also avoiding my eyes looking at anything but me. They thought they could get out of this if they ignored it, but they couldn't. And they knew it.

Jessica started and turned away from the window. "Mai, how old are you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm nineteen. It's just that I heard that mister cold and brooding back there is really picky about who he works with. I'm just wondering how you got the job," she said.

I blushed and looked down at my hands, remembering the fiascos of my first case and the feeling I was still trying to get control of. Then the psychic test he'd given me after one of our cases presented itself. Pursing my lips to the side, I sat back in my seat. Sighing, I scratched the back of my head, the blush coming back. "Well, I'm not exactly normal. After my second or third case at SPR are we found out that I have psychic abilities," I explained with a shrug.

Jessica grinned. "That doesn't answer my question. I didn't ask why he keeps you around I asked how you got the job. He didn't know that you had psychic powers right? So why? I'll bet you've never asked before."

It felt like she was prodding me with a sit. I stared at her for a long moment, contemplating her words then gasped. I hadn't. I'd been so happy that I had such a cool job and a new family that I never wondered why he'd given me a job. I'd more or less thought it was out of necessity if anything.

Flipping around in my seat, I stared down at Naru. "Why **did **you hire me? I wouldn't have brought anything special to the team. I wasn't particularly 'smart' as you put it. You didn't know about my abilities," I said and then heard Gene snickering. Ignoring Gene, I stared at Naru with a determined look.

He kept his attention focused out the window. "You…" he began hesitantly, "…reminded me of Gene and I thought you had potential."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You do realize I can tell when you're not telling me with whole truth. What aren't you telling me?"

Finally, Gene burst into laughter. He bent in half, trying to stifle his laughter by pressing his hands back over his mouth. He sounded like a madman. "Might as well tell her, Noll. She'll find out sooner or later, and I think she'd much rather hear it from you," he said through gaps in his laughter.

Sighing, Naru finally looked up at me. "Gene told me to hire you. He said you might have psychic capabilities. I didn't at the time know that you had met him in your dreams and I didn't know how he knew you. I took his advice anyway, and I'm glad I did," he told me, forcing himself not to look away.

A blush colored my cheeks. I stared at him for a moment before a deep frown etched itself across my face. "Don't think that this gets you off scot free for lying to me all these years. I'm still pissed at you," I told him, sliding back down into my seat. Naru gave a long suffering sigh and Gene just laughed harder.

Alice jumped out of nowhere, landing in the open seat beside me. "Mai, did I hear that you're seventeen?" she asked with a bright, curious smile.

"Yep," I told her with my own bright smile, stuffing my anger and brooding feeling into a box.

"That's awesome! That means you're in high school too," she cooed excitedly, jumping up and down in her seat, "I'm going to this one high school where almost everybody knows two languages. Everyone knows Japanese, but the second one is all over the place. I'm the only one who knows English. It makes me sad." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"I think I've heard of that school before. My friend Keiko applied there to go to high school, but got turned down. It's not that far from mine," I told her, watching her face light up.

"Really? We could hang out then," she said with a huge grin.

"Yep," I said. Something curled in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't identify it, but I knew that it wasn't going to me good.

…..

"Finally home!" I cried happily as I entered my home. I fell on my couch, stretching in an attempt to get the kinks out of my back. I was still stiff from the plane ride. A thought occurred to me and I shot up. "Where are Damien and Jessica going to sleep tonight? I completely forgot to ask them!"

Naru stepped through the door, setting my suitcase down and closing the door behind him. He'd grabbed it from my hands before I could walk off in a huff. "They're looking for a hotel right now," he said in a voice that said I was an idiot.

"Well, you know what," I began and then my earlier anger burst from its box and I leapt up from the couch, "Where do you get off lying to us for almost three years?" I walked over and glared up at him, demanding an answer.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it. "The less people who knew who I really was the easier it would be for me to find Gene," he started to explain, but I cut him off.

"You could have told us though! Don't you us? After everything we've been through together? Or were we just a convenient cover?" I asked scathingly, crossing my arms over my chest angrily.

"Of course not," he said, his temper on the verge of breaking already. He glared down at me. "I never said I didn't trust you and you guys weren't just a convenient cover. I needed SPR to search for Gene, but I didn't just use you guys."

"And what were you going to do once you found Gene, huh? Were you just going to go back to England and leave us high and mighty, Dr. Oliver Davis?" I asked.

"I would have told you," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

I made a noise of disbelief in the back of my throat. "When? Three years from now? Right before you took off for England?"

"I don't know," he admitted, thrusting me into silence with wide-eyes. He ran his hand through his hair agitatedly. "I would have told you. I don't know when, I didn't know how. I knew you'd be angry. I would have told you though, and it wouldn't have been a year from now."

I felt bad now. I'd never seen Naru like this before. He'd always been so calm and collected. It'd never occurred to me that he could be agonizing over lying to us. To see his bravado crumble into dust made me wonder what else I could discover. "Is that what Masako has held over your head all these years? Not just your abilities."

"Yes," he said, refusing to meet my eyes. He stared at something on the floor.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head sheepishly, all my anger gone. "Well, I guess I can forgive you if you were going to tell us. Why don't you tell me the whole story? I'll go make some tea." I turned away and started toward the kitchen.

"I don't think so," Naru said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him, "I think talking can wait." He pulled me around and pressed his lips to mine.

**There you go, I hope it wasn't too confusing. I know the fight didn't last long, but I don't do well with fights between couples. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Photo Album

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt because if I did, all the characters would have retreated into hiding from embarrassment.**

Chapter 3: Photo Album

***One month after arriving home***

The doorbell jiggled. I looked up and smiled as Jessica came in through the door. Today, her long hair was braided down her back with wisps coming loose to fall around her face. She wore her usual blue jeans and black boots, but today her shirt was dark brown. It tied under her breasts. Spaghetti straps snaked over her shoulders, covered by an open black sweater that was two sizes too large for her.

"Hi Jessica," I called to her, pushing back from my desk to go get tea, but she waved me down. She leaned on the edge of my desk, a contemplative look on her face. The hand pressed over her mouth clutched at the cuff of her sweater. Her other arm was pulled tightly across her stomach. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she asked, looking down at me. No smile graced her face. A deep frown brought out the laugh lines already developing around her mouth.

"You just seem a little out of it," I explained with a worried glance.

"I'm… coming up with a new story," she murmured. It sounded like a lie, but I wasn't going to pry.

"Well, if you need to talk about anything you can just ask me alright?" I told her with a bright smile, pushing back from my desk. I went into the kitchen. It was Naru's tea break anyway. I set two cups on my desk as I passed. Knocking lightly on Lin's door, I opened it. "Tea?" I asked, holding out a cup for him.

"Thank you," he muttered, not taking his eyes from his computer as he reached out a hand to receive the cup.

"How's Madoka?" I asked.

Lin sighed, finally taking his hands of the keys of his keyboard. He looked at me with a despairing look, taking a sip from the teacup. "The doctor says she's doing perfectly fine. Her mood swings have gotten much worse lately and she's been having the oddest cravings. Last night she wanted chicken and ice cream," he told me, leaning back in his computer chair as he stared at the computer screen.

"Well, at least that's a good sign she's healthy right?" I asked with a sympathetic grin.

"Yeah."

"I have to get this to Naru before it gets cold," I said, taking my leave and shutting the door softly. Lin gave me a parting wave before returning to his work. Jessica still leaned on the edge of my desk, deep in thought. I crept silently over to Naru's office door and entered without knocking.

"Mai, what have I told you about knocking first?" Naru asked, looking up from the book that was opening in his spread hand. He was sitting on the floor, his shoes off with his legs crossed. Several piles of dusty books surrounded him. It looked like he'd been cleaning or looking for something. The top shelves of his bookcases were bare.

"I know, but I didn't want to disturb Jessica. She looks like she just needs time to think and I wanted to give her that," I explained, walking over to him and setting the cup down on a book next to his knee. I hugged the tray to my chest with a troubled expression.

Naru brought the cup towards him, taking a sip before putting it back down. He sighed, looking back down at the page he was reading. Slowly, but surely, my curiosity got the better of me. I set the tray down carefully and tiptoed closer to him. "What are you reading?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not reading anything. I'm looking at a photo album I found behind some books," he explained, pulling me down into his lap and setting the album across my knees.

I leaned against his chest, looking at the four pictures on the open pages. A woman and man in wedding garments stood together, grinning widely. The man had his hand pressed to the woman's stomach where a slight bulge could be seen. She had long, raven black hair that fell to her waist in gentle waves. Her eyes were night-sky blue. The man had short, mousy hair. His eyes were hazel. The other three pictures were of toddlers attempting to walk by hanging onto each other's hands. I giggled, "Is that you and Gene?" I pointed to a picture where one toddler had run into the wall.

"Yeah, Gene was always running into walls. That might explain why he turned out the way he did," Naru said, even though Gene wasn't here to hear Naru talk smack about him.

"Definitely," I said before pointing to the one of the man and the woman, "That's your mom and dad right? Your mom is really beautiful." Before my comment could conjure up any bad memories, I flipped the page and came face to face with a pair of grinning, cake smeared twins. I held back a burst of laughter that threatened to explode from my chest.

Naru's hand quickly landed over the picture, but it was too late. I giggled uncontrollably, kicking my legs with laughter. "You never saw that," Naru told me, staring into my eyes as if that would make me forget.

"Yeah right!" I cried with another fit of giggles, jumping to my feet, "I'm going to hold this over your head for as long as I live!"

"We'll see about that," he muttered, taking my words as a challenge. I grabbed my wrist before I could dart away, pulling my back down. His lips connected with mine and my mind went blank. All brain activity ceased. My hamster had a stroke. She twitched on her wheel, slowly swinging back and forth, a contented look on her hamster face.

I fell into Naru, wrapping my arms around his neck. He tasted like tea. He smelled of something seductive that I have yet to identify. I could feel every nerve ending in my body fire to life, feeling everything. They were mainly focused on the hands that had crawled their way down my back and under my shirt, resting on my waist.

Of course someone had to come in and ruin it.

The door to Naru's office burst open faster that Naru and I could jump apart. Gene stood in the doorway, a stupid grin plastered to his face, unaware of what he had just interrupted. "Little brother, I think I might have a case for you!" he shouted, waving a manila folder around erratically.

I glared up at the twin of the man I loved wishing nothing more than to throttle him until he turned blue. By the look on Naru's face, he was feeling the same urge. "You couldn't have waited, I don't know, thirty more minutes?" I spat at him, still sitting on the floor.

"Aw, did I interrupt you getting it on?" Apparently he hadn't missed as much as I had thought. "Sorry, but keep it to the bedroom kids. I know that the fear of getting caught makes it all the more fun, but lock the door if you're going to venture that far," he teased, waving away my anger like a patch of fog. He tromped over to Naru's desk, dropping the file on it. "Be a dear Mai and skedaddle. The adults are going to have a talk," he said even as he pushed me out the door. It shut softly behind me.

I gave an angry huff, stomping over to my chair and slumping into it. I know that pouting is childish, but that's what I felt like doing. Jessica was looking down at me, her face considering. Over the course of ten minutes, she opened her mouth, but shut it, thinking better of what she was going to say. Finally, she said, "How has your relationship with Naru been going Mai?"

"Good," I said, perking up instantly and grinning, "He's a lot more open and more patient with me. He helps me with my homework all the time and even watches stupid, chick flicks with me afterwards. Of course I only suggest them to make him squirm." I grinned mischievously.

"Really? That's good," she said, not sounding like she was really interested, "You've known Damien for a long time, right?"

"A couple years, yeah."

"And he's your best friend, right?"

"Yep."

"Then, do you think you could, um, help me, you know, uh…" Her words trailed off, but she wouldn't have been able to finish her question because someone burst through the office door.

"Mai, I think we have a case for Mr. Shibuya!" Alice shouted excitedly as she came into the office followed closely by John.

**Well, there you go. I know it was a horrible place to end, but I didn't want this chapter getting too long soooooooo, yeah. I hoped you liked the fluffy goodness between Mai and Naru. I thought it was really cute. The photo album will make a reappearance later, but for now it will be shoved back on Naru's bookshelf out of the way of prying eyes (a.k.a. Mai looking for blackmail). Hope you liked it and review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Provoking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 4: Provoking

"Great!" I cried excitedly, jumping from my chair, "I'll go get Naru right now. It'd be really funny if you and Gene had the same case wouldn't it?" I talked over my shoulder to Alice as I made my way over to Naru's office once more.

"That would be hilarious!" she cried, giggling girlishly at the thought.

"Be right back," I told her and slipped through the door into Naru's office. Naru sat at his desk now, reading over the file Gene had been waving around while Gene yammered off about nothing in particular. I stood in front of the closed door, hands on hips. "Sorry to interrupt this brotherly get-together, but we have a potential client," I said, glaring pointedly at Gene who gave me a toothy smile.

Naru threw the folder aside as if he were happy to get rid of it. Something told me it had something to do with the fact that Gene had barged in on us. "Hey!" Gene cried indignantly, but he ignored him.

Instead, he said, "Who is it?"

"Alice," I said with a bright smile. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I just swung back and forth on my heels with my hands clasped behind my back.

"Alright," he finally said, standing up. He had his shoes back on though his pants were a bit rumpled. Whether it was from sitting cross-legged or from me sitting in his lap I wasn't sure. He crossed over to me, wrapping his arms around me waist. He pulled me flush against his body and brought his mouth down to meet mine.

Gene made a retching sound in the back of his throat. "Get a room," he groaned, rolling his eyes at the ceiling, "Why do you treat me so, oh merciful lord?"

"We do have a room, you're just standing in it right now," Naru shot at his twin, a smirk coming across his lips. I laughed into Naru's chest.

"Well then," Gene scoffed, moving towards the door, "I see how it is."

Now it was Naru's turn to scoff. "Yeah right. You wouldn't know a transvestite if she ran up to you and slapped you across the face."

I listened to their brother banter, once again wishing that I had siblings of my own. I laughed, pulled away from Naru and walking to the door. "Come on you guys. I'm sure Alice is wondering what the hell we've been doing in here for so long by now," I told them, turning to watch them.

My words silenced them. They gave each other a look that gave me that feeling like they were telepathic. Then Gene burst into laughter. "Alright, let's get out of here before she gets any ideas. I shudder at the thought of what she might think up," he said, literally shuddering as he made his exit.

I took a second to mull over the idea and felt a shiver run up my own spine. I didn't know Alice all that well, but suddenly I felt kind of sorry for John. "Yeah, let's go before she gets ideas," I said, rushing to get to her and calm her overactive imagination.

A hand wrapped around me wrist. Naru pulled me back against him. He kissed me firmly before releasing me, leaving me woozy and lightheaded. "We'll finish our 'conversation' later," he said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine. Yes, it was official, Naru was a fully-fledged, little-less-than-normal, hot blooded male.

…..

"Where is your case located?" Naru asked, sitting across from Alice now. Gene sat beside Naru, Lin sat at the head, John sat next to Alice, Jessica leaned against my desk, and I sat across from Lin. My hamster was still having a hard time getting back on her wheel so it was a bit difficult to concentrate on the conversation.

"My school," Alice said matter-of-factly with the type of confidence I could only dream about.

"And why do you believe that it is haunted?"

"Well, this boy committed suicide a month ago on the roof of the school right as term started back up," she started explaining, twirling the end of her long braid around her finger, "A week after his death, one guy a day would act like a totally different person. He would pull pranks and act like a total dick-"

"Alice," John warned softly, looking at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"What? It's true," she told him with an unabashed shrug of her shoulders. Gene seemed to be getting more excited as she explained. "Anyway, they'd act completely different and then something would happen to a girl. I never heard where, I just know that it was usually something irreversible and it always happened to the girl that boy loved most. The other odd thing is that the boys never remember anything from those days. Most of the girls are too scared to go anywhere by themselves. It's getting out of hand. Can you please help us?" She clapped her hands together, looking pleadingly over the tips of her fingers at him.

Naru gave Alice a considering look. "Has your principal approved of you contracting us for this case?"

"Of course! I have his card right here," she said. Standing up, she pulled up the edge of her skirt to reveal a thigh holster for a knife. She pulled the out the knife and fished around the bottom of the holster for a moment. She held out a folded business card, still holding the hunting knife.

Naru took the card, unfolding it to look it over without a second glance at the weapon in Alice's hand.

I stared at her wide-eyed along with Gene and John. Jessica seemed to have become uninterested with our conversation long ago and had subsequently zoned out. "Uh, Alice, why do you have a knife strapped to your thigh? And a really large one at that?" I asked, trying to force myself not to lean in towards Naru. I wasn't succeeding.

She looked at me with a confused look. "What do you mean? It's for protection of course. Can't take any chances in a foreign city where you can hardly speak the language," she told me in that matter-of-fact tone, sliding the knife easily back into its holster and dropping her skirt.

"You know how to use it right?" I asked, staring dubiously where it had disappeared. I honestly thought Alice was the last person who needed a weapon. She'd probably beat her attacker to a pulp before she got that chance to use it.

"Of course I do, I took courses from a private instructor as a girl. And I grew up on a ranch. I'd prefer something bigger like a rifle of some sort or even a handgun or a sword, but they're too bulky. It's quite hard to hide them. Trust me, I've tried," she told me, shaking her head in disappointment.

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. I was seeing Alice in a new light now. She wasn't just so girly girl that relied only on her looks and boys. She was a woman who could protect herself without the help of another. I kind of… admired her in a way.

Now, I was the last person who needed to be running around with a weapon.

An image of me swinging a sword or shoot a gun popped into my mind. I could already see myself tripping or tumbling over. I giggled behind my hand, looking away from her. Luckily, John was lecturing her about the use of her weapon so she didn't see me laughing. Naru on the other hand did.

He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. He turned back to Alice and with a resigned sigh said, "We'll take your case. Inform your principal. We'll be there tomorrow."

"Yes!" Gene cried in triumph, jumping to his feet and doing a victory dance.

"Thank you very much Mr. Shibuya. See you tomorrow Mai!" Alice called over her shoulder as she dragged John out. _That poor boy_.

Jessica sighed, pushing off from the desk. "I'll get going too then. See you tomorrow," she said, missing her usual verve.

"Okay," I said slowly, "See you tomorrow." I watched her walk out before turning back to the twins on the couch. Lin had already disappeared into his office.

"You took my case! You took my case!" Gene sang excitedly, still doing his victory dance.

"Gene, are you sure you want to be prov-" My question was cut short by Naru kicking out a leg and sweeping Gene's feet out from under him. He crashed to the floor with Naru smirking all the while. "Too late." Sighing, I smiled and went to make tea.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I rather enjoyed it. Review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Too Excited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 5: Too Excited

"Alright lovebirds, time to get up and rolling! It's time for our case!" Gene shouted, bursting unceremoniously through my bedroom door. He had a bright smile plastered to his face making him look like a little kid.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," I grumbled, burying my face into my comforter. Naru was curled around my back and burrowed his face into my hair with and irritated sigh.

I peeked out from under the covers when nothing was said for several silent moments. Gene stood there indignantly with his hands on his hips. "If you guys don't get up I'm going to rip that comforter off of you guys," Gene threatened, giving me an evil grin.

He was reaching for the edge when Naru finally spoke up. "If you touch that blanket, I will stick a plethora of snapping turtles in your room. You do remember what happened last time you came in contact with a snapping turtle don't you?" Naru asked, not looking up from where his face was in my hair.

Gene paled. "Oh no. Oh hell no! You are not doing that to me again!" he cried.

"Then leave us alone," Naru muttered, his warm hair ruffling the hair against my neck.

"B-b-but… but we have a case!" Gene whined, dropping his hands to the end of my bed, digging his nails into the wood. I felt bad for him. He must have been itching to get back on cases again, but if he ruined my bed post I'd break his fingers.

"And it can wait for another hour," Naru grumbled, peaking at my alarm clock on my bedside table, "It's only five in the morning." He sounded more disgruntled now, glaring angrily at his twin.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! You're the one who is always waking up at the crack of dawn," Gene said, sticking out his tongue before turning up his nose at us.

"Go away, Gene. Go back to sleep like a sane human being. Take the couch, I don't care. Just go away," I told him, turning my face away and trying to fall back asleep.

"Ah!" Gene cried, turning away from us and stomping out the door. My bedroom door slammed, rattling the window in its old frame.

I flinched and then laughed slightly. "Gene is way too excited for this case," I commented, turning so that my nose was pressed to Naru's bare chest. It had been a little weird with Gene in the room while I was naked, but at least he hadn't taken my comforter.

"Yes, but it's good to have him back," Naru murmured, his lips pressed to the top of my head. I could feel the faintest hit of a smile curving his lips. "Plus, I'm interested to see how the events of our cases are going to change now that he's back."

"My prediction is that it's going to get a lot more rowdy from now on," I said, grinning.

"Oh joy," Naru sighed.

…..

We had fallen asleep again. It was seven o'clock on that dot when Gene burst back in. "Alright, get your lazy asses up! Its seven o'clock and we have a case to do. I don't care if you are naked under there, I will rip that blanket off the two of you and burn it!" Gene threatened vehemently, standing at the end of my bed once more.

I groaned, slamming a pillow over my head. "I don't wanna get up!" I whined into my bed.

"I don't care! If you don't get up in the next five seconds I'm going to strip your bed with you on it," Gene warned, "One… Two… Three…" I didn't move. I felt him grip the top comforter, but now the second thin blanket over us. "Four… Five!" he cried, ripping the blanket off of us.

Naru glared at him, sitting up and crossing his legs, the sheet just covering him. "Was that really necessary?" he asked scornfully.

"Yes," Gene replied smugly, tossing the blanket to the ground.

"You better make my bed you jerk!" I yelled from under my pillow, hiding my burning face from view. The sheet stopped at my lower back leaving the rest of my back bare. It was so awkward, but I could just imagine the laughter going on in Gene's head. "Get out or I'm not gonna get dressed."

"Aw, is someone a prude?" Gene cooed at me. I flipped him off and Naru threw a pillow at his face.

"Yes I am and not my pillows! I paid good money for those!" I cried, pushing myself up on my arms and using the sheet to cover myself as Gene got ready to fire back.

He stopped and his eyes flicked to me. They stayed on me for a second too long. Then he spun away on his heel, dropping the pillow on the floor. "Hurry up, would you?" he said with less verve than before. The back of his neck was bright lobster red as he slammed the door for the second time that day.

My eyebrows shot towards my hair. "What's the matter with him?" I asked, sliding from my bed with the sheet to pad over to my dresser.

Naru stayed on the bed, staring at the door with narrowed eyes. "I don't know," he replied in a voice that said he already had an idea.

…..

"Priests can't get possessed!" Monk cried, staring hard at me. For the last twenty minutes we had been arguing about whether priests, monks and mikos could be possessed by spirits. We had been waiting in front of Alice's school waiting for Naru, Lin, Gene and John got there. Somehow, I had been ended up the only girl on the team this time around.

"How do you know? Just because you and John and Ayako have never been possessed before doesn't mean it's impossible. Haven't you ever seen the movie _Priest_? That old guy had been a priest for decades and he got possessed," I told him, staring up at him with just as much determination and my hands stationed on my hips.

Monk scoffed, waving away the argument with a roll of his eyes. "That's a loud of bull shit, plus it's a Western movie. I don't like reading subtitles," he said.

"So? That still doesn't mean that priests and such can't get possessed," I yelled at him over the loud honk of a horn. I scowled at the retreating car, resisting the urge to blush or flip them off.

"I have never heard of a monk, miko or priest ever getting possessed. End of discussion. I win," he declared, staring down the road at something behind me.

My mouth gaped open at him. "No it doesn't!" I contradicted, "How do you win? Explain that to me?"

"Because here comes your boyfriend and the other three," Monk pointed out, pointing to the black van coming down the road. I jumped around, grinning like a two-year-old and waving my hand erratically.

"Hey, you guys! Took you long enough!" I called. Even from here I could tell that both Naru's and Lin's windows were open because Naru was scowling irritated, not reading a book. Gene was jumping up at down on the seat, his mouth running a mile a minute.

Monk and I followed the van onto the grounds and over to where Lin parked it. Gene somehow tumbled out of the van first followed by Naru who scowled at him. Lin exited the van and went to open the back doors. John parked next to us and got out. His usual kind smile was absent from his face. In its place was a deep, slightly scared frown.

I patted him on the shoulder, giving him a smile. "Good morning, John."

"Good morning," he replied, trying to recover his smile. He only succeeded a little bit.

Monk clapped him on the back with a huge smile. "Are you ready to investigate your girlfriend's school?" he asked.

John sighed. "We'll see," he said tiredly, not even having enough energy to deny the girlfriend remark.

**There you go, I hope you like this chappy. Next chappy will have some ghosty activity. Stay tuned for it and review please :D**


	6. Chapter 6: 3 Groups

**I'm sorry for the late update *bows deeply* I had mid-terms last week and I have the CASHEE this week, so this will probably be the only chapter until Friday or Saturday. Maybe Thursday if I have the time. Any who, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 6: 3 Groups

"Mai darling, I knew you would come for me!" a very familiar female voice screeched behind me, nearly toppling me over as she flung her arms around my neck from behind. I stumbled forward, nearly dropping the box full of equipment that I was carrying.

I let out a yelp of my own as I tumbled off balance. Arms wound around my waist, pulling me against a solid chest. Both Gene's and Monk's hands shot out to steady the box. "Geez Alice, are you trying to kill me?" I cried, glaring over my shoulder at the grinning face in my field of view.

"I would never kill you. I looooove you," she crowed, hugging my neck tighter. I made a choking sound and she loosened her choke hold. She slid down from my back, grinning.

I gave her an appraising look. It was weird to see her without the shocking lipstick colors, the corsets and the clinking silver chains. Her uniform was a short blue skirt and a black blazer with silver buttons over a white button up shirt. The only thing that was still her regular style was the black knee-high converse. My eyes travelled down to her right leg. "Uh, Alice, you don't have your knife strapped to your thigh do you?" I asked slowly, being cautious.

She laughed and pulled up her skirt to show us her smooth thigh. "Of course I don't, you silly goose! I'd get in trouble for that. I have a pocket knife in my boot," she told me matter-of-factly.

We stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. She went on like there was nothing wrong, waving at a Spanish looking boy that walked by us. He had dirty blonde hair and dark skin. "Good morning, Ricardo," she called, waving brightly. His dark eyes flicked to her, a scowl curling his lips, and he didn't reply.

"What an asshole," I muttered under my breath, glaring at the boy's retreating back.

Alice frowned after him. "He doesn't usually act like that," she murmured almost inaudibly.

Naru frowned, releasing me from his grasp. "We need to get started. Alice, are you here to show us to our base?" he asked, looking over to her.

"Oh! Yeah. I completely forgot. This way, Ms. Kobayashi is waiting to talk to you guys," Alice called, bouncing down the corridor.

"Wait, didn't you say that your principal was male?" I asked, running to catch up with her.

"The principal is male," she answered.

"Then why did you say 'miss'?" I asked.

"Ms. Kobayashi is the vice principal, but the principal doesn't do anything and Ms. Kobayashi basically runs the school so we just call her the principal," Alice explained, opening a door and stepping back to let us through.

We were met with the stern face of a young woman. Her mouth was set in a thin, irritated line. Her brownish-green eyes were severe as we walked in. "Alice, I told you to go get them twenty minutes ago," she said, her voice saying that she would not tolerate nonsense.

"Sorry, Ms. Kobayashi, we got caught up in something," she said, bowing in apology. Then she gasped. "Ricardo was acting odd. I think he might be possessed."

"It's about time. I was starting to wonder who it was going to be this time. I'm not exactly surprised it was Ricardo. Go find out who is most important to him," she ordered.

"Yes sir!" Alice called, saluting the women and turning on her heel, marching out the door like a solider.

Before the door had even swung shut, the woman began speaking. "This… whatever it is, has been terrorizing me students," she started with an air that said she didn't believe in the paranormal, "I need you to solve the problem as quickly as possible. Many of our female students are too scared to come to school, through their parents force them to. Many of our male students also fear what might happen if they are possessed. I, myself, have been attacked on several occasions." I made an incredulous sound behind my hand that was stifled by Monk placing his own hand over my mouth. If she heard me, she didn't let on. "I want this done and over with as soon as possible. Start with the female students, they are all placed in a certain category according to what had happened to them. There are three categories. I would start with the black category." She pointed to the first column as she stood and placed a sheet of paper on the table.

Naru picked up the paper, scanning over it quickly. Gene looked over his shoulder, a frown curling down the corners of his lips. "What do these colors mean? Black, brown, and blonde? They sound like hair colors," Gene asked, looking up at the woman as she walked around the table to the door.

She looked over her shoulder at our confused little group. She gave us a condescending smile. "They are hair colors. Those are the hair colors of the boys that have attacked those girls. Certain events correspond with a specific hair color and personality. Now if you'll excuse me…" With that Ms. Kobayashi turned and left the room.

"What the hell crawled up her butt and died?" I asked once the tap of the woman's shoes had disappeared down the hall, annoyance coating my voice. I glared at the door.

"Well, if I had to guess, it'd be the ghost or ghosts by the looks of things that crawled up there," Monk answered, looking over Naru's shoulder now to get a look at the paper.

"Still, she needs to get off her bitch cycle," I muttered, crossing my arms, still glaring at the door.

Naru let out a long suffering sigh and Gene burst out laughing. "John, take Mai and start getting these girls rounded up and take down the temperatures of the rooms," Naru ordered before turning to Monk and Gene, "Go get the equipment from the van."

"Yes sir!" I called, mimicking Alice and saluting Naru.

John glared at Naru with a look that didn't belong in his eyes. Then his face contorted in confusion. He shook his head like a dog trying to dislodge something from his ears. "Of course," he replied with his usual bright smile.

I stared at John with worry as we left the room with clip boards and thermometers.

…..

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class," I started sheepishly as I opened a classroom door after knocking, "but I was told to gather the girls who had been involved in the recent attacks. Can you send them with us please?"

A short woman holding a book and pacing in front of her class looked up at us. She was young with brown hair that brushed the middle of her back. She gave us a scrutinizing look before nodding. "Alright, get going girls," she said with a stern mouth, but her eyes had a kind look to them. She turned that gaze back on us. "Are you guys going to be asking the teachers questions?" she asked.

John and I exchanged a look. We waited until the girls who had risen where out of the room before speaking again. At least three-fourths of the girls had left the room. "We're not sure," John told her truthfully.

When the kind light in her eyes dulled I hurried to say, "B-but we can ask. I'm sure our boss would like to know the teachers' points of view on this as well."

The teacher nodded and resumed her teaching as if nothing had happened. We closed the door and turned to face the group of girls we had gathered. "Is this everyone?" I asked John, mentally counting the girls.

"I believe so…" John said slowly, counting them for himself. "Yes, we do," he confirmed.

"Good," I said just as a scream ripped through the air. "Make that one more," I muttered before taking off down the hall towards the scream.

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So I guess I lied a little about the ghosty activity. Well, there was some, but it won't become apparent until later. Anyway, review please :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Blondes

**Looks like I posted on Friday like I said I probably would. I had CASHEEs this week. They were a bitch! Though the math portion was stupid easy, I did my essay all wrong, pretty sure I failed it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. There's some ghostie activity and some MaixNaru fluff at the very end :D I had writers block half way through this chappy so it might not flow as well as I might like. Any who, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt because if I did, the characters probably would have developed some mental issues from me screwing with them so much**

Chapter 7: Blondes

"Stay there. We'll be back in a moment," John told the girls before turning and running after me, "Wait, Mai!"

I didn't listen to him. I was already far ahead of him. I bolted down the hallway, skidded around a corner, past one of the team's cameras, and dodged through the students who had started to congregate in the halls. Another scream ripped through the halls, but it cut off as quickly as it has started. Scrambling up a set of stairs, I can upon a little alcove with a girl's and a boy's restroom.

Muffled sobbing echoed to me from behind the girl's restroom door. Slowly, I eased it open, and stopped the moment I glimpsed the scene in front of me.

A girl was pressed down against the top of the connected sinks. She had long dark hair framing a pretty face that was streaked with tears and her skin was a dark tan. Her hands were tied above her head to a faucet. Her shirt was ripped open and her bra cut down the middle. Her skirt was pushed up her thighs and panties were ripped beyond recognition.

A boy, Ricardo, leaned over her body. An evil smile curled his lips. He was pressed between her legs, one hand gripping her thigh hard and another pressed over her mouth, muffling the sobs that bubbled up from her chest. He glanced up at me, the smile growing wider.

He extracted himself from the girl, zipping up his pants with a nonchalance attitude that made a shiver of fear skitter up my spine. "See you around pretty lady. Better watch your friend's back from now on," he warned, blowing me a kiss before running into the hallway and jumping out the window.

I stood there shocked for a long, silent moment. A loud sob from the girl drew me back to reality. I hurried over to the girl, untying her hands. She flew into my arms, sobbing her heart out. I rubbed her back making shushing sounds under my breath and whispering, "You're going to be alright. It's over."

John came to a stop in front of the door, panting hard, followed closely by Gene, Naru, Lin and Monk. "What happened?" Naru ordered, quickly stepping over to me. I could hear the worry in his voice that he still had a hard time showing.

I looked down at the girl in my arms with a grave expression. Instead of answering his question I muttered, "Please, someone get a towel or blanket or something." Tears burned in the back of my eyes, but I held them back.

"John!" I heard a female voice call over the crowd, her voice frantic and filled with worry.

"Alice, are you alright?" John asked, hurrying to meet her.

She threw her arms around his waist, breathing hard like she had run as fast as she could from across the school. "I thought something had happened to you," she whispered into his chest. For the first time since I had met her, I saw Alice as a normal girl with a crush on her best friend and worried for his safety. Then she turned to me and all that was gone, replaced with her usual personality. In the back of my mind, I wondered if it was just a mask she put on for the world.

"Oh my god, Mai! Are you alright? I heard the scream. How is she?" she asked, hurrying into the bathroom and to my side. She looked down sadly at the girl in my arms. "I'm sorry that happened Rosa. I wish I could have been faster," she told the girl, wrapping her arms around her. That just made Rosa seem to cry harder.

…..

He stared at them, watching as they comforted the girl in the blanket. She had her face buried in the brunette's stomach, clutching to her waist like a life line and holding tightly to the hand of the black haired girl. She spoke sweetly to the girl in the blanket, crouched beside her, so close that their knees brushed against each other. He wished he could be so close to the two girls. He wished he could run his hands along their soft skin, feel them shiver under his touch.

Anger shot threw him as he watched the black haired man step up beside the brunette and put his hand on her shoulder. The blonde one did the same to the black haired girl, smiling kindly down at her. They both looked at the men with sweet, loving smile.

He bristled. They couldn't touch them. They were his. He was the only one who was allowed to touch them. They should be smiling at him like that, not those two men. And they would. He would make certain of that fact.

He eyed the blonde. "_He seems to be the most unstable. He seems rather confused about a few things. He'll be the easiest_," he thought to himself as he saw the blonde's aura engulfed in a swirl of light orange and pink as the black haired girl jumped at him with a laugh. Yes, he would be the easiest.

He quickly stepped up behind the blonde. He watched as the hair on the back of the blonde's neck stood up on end. The blonde looked over his shoulder, fear barely concealed in his light blue eyes before turning back to the girl in front of him.

He smirked. "_Stupid man_," he thought and then stepped into the man liked putting on a suit and dedicated himself to the task of quickly taking over the blonde.

…..

John lurched forward suddenly as if someone had pushed him, falling to his hands and knees. He shook convulsively. He body seemed to be trying to expel something. "John!" Alice and I cried. Alice was instantly on the floor beside him, her face etched with worry.

I would have been right there beside him if I hadn't still been holding Rosa. She was beginning to calm down, but she wasn't ready to be let go. She eyed the men of the team with mistrust, her hands tightening in my shirt whenever any of them would brush by.

"Are you alright? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Alice asked frantically, her hands fluttering over him uselessly.

"Y-yeah," he gasped out, putting a hand to his mouth as his muscles rippled again, "I… don't feel so good."

"Gene, Monk, help John back to base. Alice, go with them and help John. Lin, go collect the girls back up and bring them to base. We need to get their stories now. Mai, we're going to take her to Ms. Kobayashi," Naru ordered, motioning for Monk and Gene to go over to John. They instantly went over to him, Monk and Gene each grabbing one of his arms. They towed him out followed closely by Alice, calling for the students still in the hallways to go back to class.

When they were gone, silence fell. Rosa had stopped crying. She was peeking around now, cringing slightly every time her eyes swept over Naru. "Come on," Naru said, taking his leave from the room.

"Can you stand?" I asked the girl softly. When she nodded I helped her to her feet and followed after Naru. The walk to the vice-principal's office was long and silent. Rosa walked with a limp slowing us down.

We were on our way back to base when Naru suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a darkened side hallway. He pushed me against the wall, placing his hands on either side of my head.

"What are you-?" I started to ask, but Naru cut me off with a deep kiss. When he finally pulled away, I was left light-headed.

He glared into my eyes, panting with lack of breath. "Don't run off by yourself at all during this case or I will take you home and leave you there. Stay with someone at all time. Understand me?" he commanded more than asked.

I nodded. I didn't need him to explain to me why.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping as if a weight had been lifted from them. He pulled me into his chest and another kiss. I could taste the relief and worry in his kiss.

**There you go. I hope you liked it. Review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 8: Fighting

Monk slumped in a chair, leaning his head back. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips. Outside the window he sat in front of the sun hung low in the sky. "What are we going to do Naru? We have numerous cases that involve, three –Do you hear me?- three ghosts and we don't even know where to start. We only know about the one kid who committed suicide. Where in the hell did the other two come from?" he asked, lifting up his head enough to look at where we sat.

I sat on Naru's lap, reading the notes he had taken during all the interviews we had had. We found out that each of the girls and teachers had a certain hair color depending on the guys' hair color. Blonde was to black. Black was to brown. And brown was to blonde. The girls each had their own separate personality, but the guys all had a similar personality before being possessed. The blondes were super nice and then they got possessed and turned into jerks/rapists. The black haired were reserved and anti-social, and then turned into love-struck fools. They would often give them gifts for a few days, and then when he got them alone, if you denied his advances he'd get violent. The brunettes were usually outgoing and as jumpy as a frog, and then turned into sullen, depressed teenagers who became self-destructive and searched for victims. Several girls had been landed in the hospital already.

"That's what research is for," Naru said coolly, "I've already called Yasu to help us. As for the ghosts, we observe and find out their habits and behavior. Then we act. That shouldn't be too hard." He said the last part sarcastically like he didn't believe they had the brains to do it.

Monk rolled his eyes and scoffed outright. "Whatever. What if another girl gets attacked? Like Mai or Alice?" he asked, looking from me to Alice with fearful eyes. He got up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my head and pressing my face into his chest. "Don't worry daughter, I'll protect you from all the bad men who want to defile you," he told me in a fatherly voice.

"Get away, you dirty old pervert!" I cried, shoving at him while still staying on Naru's lap.

Naru set his notebook down and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're a little too late for that," he told Monk, setting his chin on my shoulder as he pulled me back against his chest, "Plus, I'll never let that happen to her." He smirked and then made a face. "Or Alice," he added as an after-thought, glancing at where Alice fretted over John who was asleep on the couch.

Monk looked between the two of us in horror. "Mai, what does he mean?" he asked incredulously.

"It means they've had sex numerous times," Gene supplied without the bat of an eyelid as he walked back in, "I've walked in on them before. Not a pretty sight. I'm surprised Mai hasn't gotten pregnant yet." He said those three sentences so calmly that you'd never believe what he was talking about.

My faces heated to bright, strawberry red. I flew from Naru's embrace and kicked Gene right in the ass. He pitched forward and fell to the floor. "Oh my God, Gene! I can't believe you just told my adoptive father that! What is wrong with you?" I cried, punching him in the side for good measure, "What the **hell **is wrong with you?"

"You didn't have to punch me so hard," he wheezed, holding his side. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

At that moment, all I wanted to do was smack that grin right off his face. Naru glared at his twin from behind me. "Better her than me," he stated simply.

Gene blanched. "Uh, yeah. Thanks for punching me, Mai. I'd take your punches over his any day," he said truthfully, staggering his feet and leaning against the table.

Monk stood in the middle of the room, looking like someone had hit him between the eyes with a hammer. Slowly, he began to move. He stopped in front of Naru, glaring down at him. Naru stared up at him with bored eyes. "You did what to my precious daughter?" Monk asked, his voice growing deeper with anger.

Naru blinked at him slowly and then gave him a mocking smile. Without answering, he turned back to what he was doing.

"Don't turn your back on me, you punk!" Monk cried, struggling against Gene and I as we grabbed his arms, "Get off! Get off! I'm gonna beat his ass!"

Naru chuckled, turning to Monk. "Just try, old man, you won't lay a finger on me," he told him with a condescending smirk.

"Noll, don't start anything you can't finish," Lin warned from his seat in front of the monitors.

"Fight! Fight!" Alice cried, jumping to her feet with a grin and thrusting her fist in the air.

"No! No fighting!" I shouted, struggling to keep a hold on Monk's arm, "Monk, calm down! I'm not a kid anymore, so stop treating me like one. I don't need you to save me from everything. Calm down already."

Monk ceased his struggling and looked down at me with hurt eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. I let my hands fall from his arm. He turned away from us and walked to the door. "I'm going home for the day," he muttered, slamming the door as he left.

The room was silent for a long, awkward moment. With an angry growl, I whirled on Naru and Gene. "Why did you do that?" I yelled at Naru, "Why did you provoke him? Were you looking for a fight? Is that what you want?"

"Ooo, Noll. You're in toooouuuuble," Gene sang, grinning at his twin.

"Don't think you're not!" I yelled, turning on him, "You were the one who started it! You're in as much trouble as he is! If you think I'm going to help you on this case at all after that little stunt, you better think again!" I turned away from them, stomping over to the door. "I'm leaving. If you follow me I won't hesitate to make you a girl. See you tomorrow Alice, maybe."

I marched from the room, slamming the door so hard that it rattled the windows. Behind me, I could hear Lin chuckling under his breathe. "Oliver, if your screw this one up, you're never going to get another chance. I hope you know that," Lin told him sternly.

"I know," I heard Naru say before I walked away.

**Hope you liked it. See you next time. Review please :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Triplets?

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been having some horrible writer's block lately, I hope you can forgive me. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 9: Triplets?

_Breathing deeply, I opened my eyes. Anger welled up inside me as I looked around at my surroundings. How the hell had I gotten back at the school? Last I remembered I was walking home._

_With a growled breath, I started walking down the darkened hallway. I could see stars shining brightly in the night sky. The moon shone with them, the only light showing me where I was going at all. It felt rather creepy with the stars shining menacingly, so I started sprinting to base._

_I slammed into the door, shoving it open and tumbling into the room. It was empty with the curtains drawn. "What? Where did everyone go?" I wondered aloud, staring around the room. My heart raced in my chest, threating to jump up my throat. The hair on the back of my neck and along my arms stood on end. I jumped to my feet, sprinting back down the hallway. I had to get out of here now. I didn't want to be here alone. Anywhere was better than here._

_I hurtled up the stairs, slamming hard into the door at the top. My hands shoved on the push bar, releasing me onto the roof._

_Blessed wind whips at my hair and clothes, forcing my door against the wall with an echoing, "Bang!" I breathe in the cool night hair letting it wash away the prickly sensation along the back of my neck._

_In an instant, the feeling is back. I can hear voices. People talking. Three people to be exact and by the deep baritone and base of voices they are all male. I inch around a corner, peeking to see who might be up here at this hour. At first, I'm rewarded with the sight of nothing, just conversation._

"_The only way to get what we want is by force," the deepest of the voices says, anger and determination coating his words._

"_No, giving gifts, that's the way to go. If you do that then you can win her over slowly and she'll be more willing. No need for force or violence," the most timid and highest of the voices objected._

"_But what if they say no? What if they push you away? Do you continue to give gifts?" the first voice asked haughtily._

"_Well, no, of course not, but…" the second voice began._

"_See? Then there's no competition. Brute force is it."_

"_You're both wrong," came a third voice. It was the middle of the three voices and was the most sullen. His words came out morbid and uncaring. "Why even leave them alive? They just leave you in the end. Skip that part and just kill them, that way they'll never be able to leave you."_

_My stomach turns. How could they be discussing something so calmly? Were they psycho or something? With a jolt of my stomach, I step around the edge of the wall to see who was having such a disconcerting conversation._

_Three identical faces stared back at me. One with black hair, one with brown hair, and one with blonde hair. One stared back with fearful eyes, another glared back with a sullen look, and the last had a sneer twisting his mouth. The black haired boy stared back at me with those fearful eyes, but a cute, shy smile started to tug at the corners of his mouth._

_My stomach clenched in fear, turning into a tight knot._

_The blonde smile sadistically, cracking his knuckles. "Look boys, one of them has already come to us," he said, then looked at the black haired boy, "She's your type. Would you like the honors?"_

"_Most certainly," the black haired boy said, nearly drooling. He stepped forward, reaching out his hands as he did so._

"_No!" I cried, smacking his hands away and retreating quickly, never taking my eyes from the three._

"_Better watch out girl. You and your friends are next on our list," the blonde said, smiling growing. They converged on me as one. I let out a piercing scream, snatching myself from sleep._

…..

The scream flowed into the waking world, effectively pulling me from unconsciousness. I slammed into a sitting position, sweat quickly cooking on my hot skin. I search for that familiar warmth that comforts me at night when I wake from nightmares, but the sheets beside me are empty and cold.

I feel like crying, and then I remembered why they were empty. All of yesterday's events came rushing back in a huge swell, threatening to drown me under their weight. Sighing inwardly, I roll my head around to stare blearily at the neon blue numbers on my clock.

3:28 a.m.

I let out a groan and push myself from the bed. I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight anyway. I set to cleaning my home from top to bottom. It's hard. There are small reminders of Naru everywhere. I book left on the coffee table. A shirt hung up in my closet. A belt coiled up on the bathroom counter. They make me want to run to Lin's apartment, apologize, and hug him until dawn, but I wouldn't do that. He needed to realize that he'd done something wrong, and soak in the regret for a little while.

By the time I was done it was almost six. I stripped from my sweaty night clothes, pulling my hair from its small ponytail, and stepped gratefully into the hot shower. The water seemed to wash all my worries down the drain leaving me happy and refreshed. I dressed in a loose dress that fell to my knees and a pair of brown boots. I tossed a coat on, and headed out. It was only seven o'clock.

It was cold outside and a brisk wind rips at the hem of my skirt. I start walking with no particular place to go. In the end, I end up at a café some blocks away from the school. I stare outside, watching people run from the rain while nursing a cup of tea. Letting my mind wander, I thought about all that had happened since I'd Naru and Gene. I didn't notice the girl standing in front of me until she slammed her school bag on the table.

I startled, nearly throwing my cup over my head. I jerked my eyes up to meet Alice's. "Oh my God, you scared the crap out of me," I breathed, pressing a hand to my pounding heart.

"Trolling are we?" she asked with a grin, dropping into the seat across from me.

"Of course not!" I cried indignantly, getting curious looks from other customers. Lowering my voice, I gave her a level look. "No, I am not _trolling_ for anything or anyone."

"Oh, that's too bad," she said and then gave a long suffering sigh. She leaned back in her chair, staring longingly into the deluge outside.

I propped my head up in my hand, watching her. A slow grin crawled across my face as I understood what she was longing floor. It was the same thing I'd longed for, for so long. I must have looked exactly like that less than two months ago. "Why don't you just tell him?" I asked her, looking out into the rain with my own longing that I wouldn't allow myself to sate, "I'm sure he feels the same way."

Her reflection in the window blushed deeply, darting to look at me. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she contradicted, looking off with a stubborn look.

I grinned. "I'm calling your BS. You know exactly what I'm talking about," I said. When she didn't respond I said his name. "John," I prompted.

Her blush deepened. "But… what if he rejects me?" she whispered.

"Then you have the satisfaction of knowing that you tried. How will you ever know if you never try?" I asked with a soft smile, "I can tell that he loves you a lot and would give anything for you."

"But… But he's a priest! He's not allowed to be romantically involved!" she cried, looking at me with wide, scared and horrified eyes. Tears brimmed on the edge of her lashes, ready to spill over.

"You two will find a way, I know it," I told her encouragingly, smiling.

She stared at the rain contemplatively. She shot up from her seat with renewed verve. "You're right!" she cried, grinning down at me, "I'll never know if I never try. Thanks Mai. I'll call you later and tell you the whole story unless you decide to come back." She winked as trotted out, waving as she passed the window.

I waved back then sighed. My smile fell as I stared into the dark downpour. "I don't know what to do," I whispered to myself.

**I hope you liked it. Review please :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Storms

**So, this chapter is super late, but here it is. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up today so we'll see how much I'll come up with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 10: Storms

I sat on my couch like a lump on a log, staring at my television with dead eyes. After my meeting with Alice I'd gone home and popped in a DVD. The rain drummed against my windows and thunder rattled the windows. It'd long since stopped jumping. It just wasn't that surprising anymore.

What was surprising was the banging on my door. It sounded like wet palms smacking against my door. I flinched with a little yelp. I jumped to my feet when a second round of banging and ran to my door. I didn't take the time to look through my peephole, flinging the door open instead. "What's that matter?" I asked frantically before I'd even seen who was outside.

Alice fell through the open door in front of me, sobbing her heart out. She fell into the arms like a limp ragdoll, the only parts of her holding any strength being her arms. She twined them around my waist, holding me close while sobbing into my stomach.

"Alice, what happened? What's the matter?" I asked frantically, holding her closer to me than she already was.

"John- John-" she just barely got out before collapsing into incoherent sobbing.

I let her cry everything out. When her sobbing finally diminished to sniffles and hiccups, I kicked the door closed and led her over to my couch. "What happened, Alice? Did something happen with John? Is he okay? Are you okay?" I asked her, cupping her face and forcing her to look me in the eye.

Tears streamed down her face as she whispered in a trembling breathe, "John."

"Yes, what about John?"

Her bottom lip trembled with the effort to tell her story, to tell the truth. "I-I was going to t-tell him. I went u-up to him, and he…" She swallowed hard, trying to force the lump in her throat back down. "He glared at me. I faltered, but got what I was going to say out. Then… th-then he told me that he could care less about me and that all females were good for is-" She broke down into sobs again, unable to finish her sentence.

My eyes grew wide. "No. There has to be an explanation. John would _never _anything like that. There has to be an…" My own words trailed off as my mind presented me with the answer. I shot to my feet. Though I honestly wasn't ready to speak with my boyfriend and his twin brother I needed to talk to _someone_ about this.

I snatched up my phone, dialing the first number I could remember. I paced the floor, staring at my feet. The phone rang and rang and rang. Suddenly, the person I was searching for picked up. Her voice grated a little bit on my ears, but she'd know more than I would.

"What?" she snapped. In the background, there were the sounds of heels tapping against linoleum floors, the rustle of papers, and the beeping of many monitors.

_Oh no, she's at work_, I thought before taking a deep breath and saying, "Ayako, do you know if the guys are still at the school? Like Monk and John. Mainly Monk."

"How should I know?" she shouted angrily, "Why don't you call Monk yourself? I'm not his babysitter!"

"Well, do you know if Masako is home? Or if the guys are still at the school?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't yell at me again.

"I don't know! Call her yourself!" There was a click, and she was disconnected.

"Honestly," I muttered and dialed Masako's number wondering why I hadn't called her to begin with. The moment she answered, I began speaking. "Masako, can you please come over? I need you to sit with Alice while I go talk to the guys, please. Something happened and well, I can't leave Alice alone, but I have to go talk to them."

"Fine. I'll be over there in fifteen minutes," she said in her usual tone only reserved for me, though it had an unusual hint of worry edged into it.

"Thanks," I said, hanging up. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I rubbed a hand over my face, looking down at Alice who had fallen asleep on my couch. With a sigh, I grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and threw it gently over her body. A small smile curled her lips as she slept. I just hoped everything would end well.

…..

"Naru, Gene, Monk, Lin, we have to talk," I called as I walked into base. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the scene before me. All four guys were sitting around an old television set like the kind schools used. The room was darkened only lit by the white-blue glow of the monitors and television. Gene and Monk sat between Lin and Naru, hugging each other like school girls. Naru rolled his eyes at them and Lin just leaned back. I didn't see John anywhere.

"The hills are alive…!" Monk and Gene began singing with the movie, spreading their arms wide.

"Oh dear God, stop singing," I cut in, holding a hand over my eyes, "Monk, do you even understand what you're singing, let alone watching? You're going to murder one of my favorite American movies." I walked over to stand behind Naru's chair, watching the movie intently. Why they were watching Moulin Rouge, I had no idea and I don't think I wanted to know.

"No, but it's catchy," he said with a huge grin thrown over his shoulder at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Naru. "How did they rope you into this?" I asked with a teasing smile. Somehow, I just couldn't stay mad at him.

He shook his head before locking eyes with me. "You had something to talk to us about?"

"Yes. Where's John?" I asked, glancing around and ignoring Monk and Gene murdering my favorite song in the entire movie.

"Went home," Lin muttered from his chair on Gene's right side.

"He can't come here anymore. Or at least he can't go near November or any other black-haired girl until we've solved this case," I said, moving around to stand in front of Naru. The glow of the television cast my shadow over him.

He raised an eyebrow as me. "Why?"

"John's possessed."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

I crossed her arms over my chest and took a deep breath. I told him what Alice had told me before I'd come here. I directed my eyes towards the floor, waiting for him to respond. He didn't answer in words, but instead pulled me onto his lap.

"You're hiding something from me," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear.

I tried to force myself not to gasp or giggle. "No I'm not," I stuttered unconvincingly, squirming in his grasp.

"Yes you are," he said, "And I'll get it out of you one way or another." I let out a shrieking giggle as he pressed his lips to my neck while simultaneously tickling me.

**Oh wow, okay, so this chapter was like two weeks too late and I'm really sorry. I just got back from Disney yesterday at seven. It took us about nine hours to drive home. Anyway, I have the next "Hidden" chapter waiting for me to finish the next chapter of this story before being posted so stay tuned for that. Review please :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Terror

**Here's the next chapter. I think it's a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy/like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 11: Terror

"So have you forgiven us?" Gene asked hopefully, batting his long eyelashes at me. He held his face close to mine, smiling to try and win back my affections. We'd finished the movie, and Monk and Gene had concluded their melodramatics. After that they had stuck in another one of my favorite movies called "Chicago". I honestly missed the days when my favorite movies weren't being ruined by men, though why they were having a Chick-Flick Fest in the first place, I rather didn't want to know.

I smirked. "Don't push your luck," I said, pushing his face out of the way so I could watch the movie. It was my favorite part of the movie where several of the women were all explaining to the main character how they'd gotten there. I so wished to jump up and dance with them. These movies always made me feel that way.

Gene grinned down at me. Grabbing my hand, he hauled me to my feet saying, "Let's dance!" He pulled me into a quick paced dance that I didn't know the steps to. We were off beat with the song, but I guess that was half of the fun. I laughed as he dipped me almost to the ground and then hoisted me up against the chest, his arms wrapped tightly around my middle. "I'm stealing your girlfriend and leaving you lonely!" he called over his shoulder.

Before he could reach the door, Naru was there, pulling him around. "I don't think so," he said, quickly pulling me into his arms and away from Gene.

"Dance! Dance!" Monk and Gene began chanting, rewinding to the beginning of the "Cell Block Tango".

I grinned at his hesitant expression, jumping up and down. "Yeah! Let's dance! Let's dance!" I joined in, pulling him over to where just moments ago Gene and I had been dancing. "Come on. You know you want to~" I coaxed, taking the lead and pulling him into an improvised dance.

Slowly, he took over the lead, guiding me through a complicated series of fast steps. We were even keeping beat with the song. I giggled as he pulled me against him and then spun me around. I couldn't keep up with him, making me laugh even more as I tripped, stumbled and was caught more than a couple times.

I was dipped, just like with Gene, and suddenly caught sight of John leaning against the door jam. His expression was almost unreadable. Almost. The emotions that flashed through his eyes caused me to seize up with what can only be described as fear. I fumbled to grab hold of Naru's shirt, my feet tangling with his.

We crash to the floor and I let out a gasp, but my eyes are already swiveling to find the doorway empty. I only caught a flash of him as John left. Even though we're still on the floor and I'm still crushing Naru, I wrap my arms tightly around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

"What happened?" Gene asked just shy of teasing because he knew something was wrong, "You were doing so well. Then suddenly *_crash!* _you're on the floor." He grinned childishly like he usually does, but I don't grin back. Actually, I still have my face buried in Naru's chest, trying as hard as I can to erase John's face with that expression from my mind, and having no success.

Naru shot Gene a glare that had Gene shutting up. He grabbed Monk's and Lin's arms, pulling them back towards their chairs. The silence thickened only filled by the loud words of the movie.

"Do you want to go home?" Naru asked in a whisper, pulling us to our feet. I nodded, refusing to look up, and let him pull me away.

…..

_I was in the school again, walking through the halls. I go through the whole scenario of the previous dream once more. My heart beat raced and my breath came in quick short gasps. I'm lightheaded and my vision swam with images that are both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time._

_I saw images of both November and me flit across my vision. All of them are tinted with a soft pink aura of love, but some hint at something else, something terrifying. Dark red loathing or purple lust or even dark green obsession mask that pretty color, telling me something was wrong about the person they'd come from. Those were the easiest and most familiar. The others were nasty and revolting, imagined things that could be done to the two of us. They were so horrible that I nearly vomited while running from whatever was chasing me._

_I hesitated for only a moment at the top of the door to the roof. Hoping that the three from before were not there, I burst through the door. The wind instantly rips the handle from my grasp, slamming the door open against the wall. Despite the howling of the wind, I still heard a voice coming from where the other three had been last time._

_It was the same conversation except that the voice never changed. It stayed the same only pointing out to me who was talking by the inflections and words spoken._

_I inched around the corner, peering to see who was there. A boy with a mess of dirty blonde hair is the only person I'm greeted by. He had his back turned to me, making it impossible to see his face. He sat close to the edge of the roof hunched close to the ground, using a stick to scratch at the cement of the roof._

_Checking to make sure there were no others hiding somewhere, I stepped out and approached the boy. His muttering and scratching with the stick instantly ceased, but he didn't turn around to look at me._

"_Um, are you lost? Do you need help?" I asked even though I knew it was probably a stupid question see as how we were in the spirit world._

_He hesitated before turning around, a joyous, yet a bit insane, smile on his face. It was the same face I had seen on the other three in the other dream. I stumbled back in shock even as he began to speak. "Oh? You offer your help? To me? A lowly boy with no one who loves him?" he asked, the insane smile only growing. He stood and started toward me slowly. I felt myself involuntarily take a step back, and another and another…_

_Then my back hit the safety railing on the edge of the roof._

"_Will you love me? Will you? That will help me. Just for someone to love me is all I wish for. Please? Please?" he asked, getting so close to me that I can feel his breath on my face. When I don't respond, his face grows angry. "You. You're just like them. All of them. None of them saw me. None of them loved me." And just like that, he shoved me over the railing, and I'm plummeting to the cement._

…..

My scream filled the room around me, waking me from a fitful sleep. I lie there, clutching the sheets over me trying to rid my body of the piercing pain that came with the fall. It wasn't exactly my scream that had woken me, but the jarring pain that had radiated through my every fiber the moment I had hit the cement at the ground floor of the school.

"Mai! Wake up! You're okay!" I heard Naru calling. He grabbed my shoulders, pinning me to the bed to stop me from flailing. His eyes were wild with a worry that I could see even through my haze of tears.

The pain instantly fades with his touch, replaced by pure terror and pain of a different kind. Tears stream down my face. I let out a choked sob, and fling myself into his arms.

**There you go, the rather late chapter. I had STAR testing this week and next week which totally sucks and that coupled with moving made it extremely hard to write anything. Anyway, I hope you liked it and review please :D**

**P.S.~ Who loves Chicago, Moulin Rouge and another movie that will probably turn up in the next chapter called Burlesque?**


	12. Chapter 12: Exceptions

**Oh geez, so I was rereading the first chapter of this and realized something… I've completely forgotten about Jessica and Damien! D: I'm such a bad mom. Gosh, I feel so ashamed. I'm probably gonna get them back in real soon. Possibly this chapter soon :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 12: Exceptions

"Hello young ones! What have you been doing while we were away?" Jessica shouted in English with a grin as she burst through the base door. We all stared at her with wide eyes, going still in what we were doing. "Aw, no hellos for me? I'm so unloved." She pouted, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip.

"Jessica, I think it's more of them being shocked and probably not understanding you than not loving you," Damien said, slapping her on the back as he walked into the room. His eyes traveled around the room and then landed on me perched on Naru's lap. "Mai, my love, it's been so long!" he cried dramatically, holding out his arms for me.

"Damien, I missed you so! My heart ached for you!" I called just as dramatically, jumping from Naru's lap too fast for him to wrap his arms around my waist. I leapt into Damien's arms, squeezing his waist tightly.

"Guys, it's only been a couple days," Gene said unusually irritated with a roll of his eyes.

"You're just jealous of our magnificent love," Damien told him haughtily, pressing me close to himself with patronizing grin.

Gene rolled his eyes, turning back to what he'd been doing before Damien and Jessica had barged in. He was looking over the school's and city's newspaper for anything that might have happened to cause three hauntings. So far, he'd found nothing except for the small article about one boy's suicide a little over a month ago. He was a little irritated about the fact that I was the only one who'd had dreams so far.

Turning away from him, I turned to grin up at the two in front of me. "So what has you guys dropping by? I don't suppose it's to actually help us on this case," I said with an only half hopeful grin because I knew it was wishful thinking.

"No, we were bored," Damien answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jessica punched him in the shoulder. "You're making us sound cold-hearted," she reprimanded, glaring at him even though she was several inches shorter than him, "We heard that something happened with Alice and wondered if we could somehow help. We can't do much, but we'll do what we can."

"Thanks so much!" I said with a huge grin and then my grin faded with the thought of Alice, "Yeah, she's really shaken up about the whole thing. She's at my house right now with Masako. I'm hoping she'll feel better soon."

Damien grinned and mussed my hair, saying, "Don't look so sad Mai, it's not becoming of you. You're more fit for smiling and there's something else…" He trailed off, glancing over his shoulder like he was afraid to tell me something. When I heard the voice that came out from behind him I understood why he was scared.

"Actually, she's not at you're house," came Masako's cool voice from behind Damien. He stepped aside, letting me see that both Yasu and she were here. My mouth gaped open. No words came out as Yasu grinned cheerily.

"We decided to tag along and see how the investigation was going. Doesn't look like much has gotten down, has it?" Yasu asked, stepping into the room and over Gene to look over his shoulder, "Hey, what's going on? What have you found so far?"

"Nothing," I heard Gene tell him tiredly before tuning them out.

I focused my attention on Masako still standing in front of me with her usual superior air. "What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you with Alice?" I cried, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation, "What if the ghost decides to go looking for her **in John's body**? What then? And you, you shouldn't even be here. You could get in a lot of danger just being here!"

She raised her eyebrow at me like I was crazy. "Why would **I** be in danger? You're the one most prone to getting attacked," she said condescendingly.

I shook my head. "No, don't start that condescending crap. You're famous which means you're going to have at least one more than obsessed fan, even in this school. That will work completely against you in this situation," I told her fiercely, refusing to back down, "You're not safe here no matter what you think." Damien's and Jessica's eyes widened at my outrage. As quietly as they could, they tip-toed away towards the rest of the group.

She didn't back down, her own glare growing with intensity. "And what about you Mai? You're severely lacking in defensive skills and even if you weren't I highly doubt you'd be able to fight against this opponent," she growled back, her voice lowering so that everyone else couldn't hear her.

I went quiet. I knew who she was talking about, and I also knew that'd I'd never be able to fight against him, even if he was possessed. For one, he was a lot stronger, and not just that, I just wouldn't have the conviction to hurt him in any way. But my denial was too strong to accept that fact. "He's too strong willed to be possessed," I said, giving a shake of my head.

"Naru isn't the one I'm talking about. There are others in this room that have strong feelings for you. Also, something about these entities tells me that they wouldn't be averse to taking over someone different from their usual possession to get to you or someone who interests them," she whispered darkly to me, giving me information as much as a warning.

"I don't understand who you mean," I told her truthfully, staring at her in confusion.

That condescending smirk came back to her lips. "I wouldn't expect you to seeing as you're so dense it's any wonder that you and Naru were finally able to get together. Oh wait, my bad, that was a ghost's doing."

"Hey!" I cried in indignation.

…..

He watched the all from the window, leaning against the wall beside it. The dynamics of this group were startling and the amount of affection and dislike that filtered through them was astonishing. It was a wonder they could even stand to be in the same room together. The two small females particularly piqued his interest. On the outside, they seemed to hate each other, but the way they interacted seemed to be that of friends or sisters rather than enemies. Actually, the small one with brown hair seemed to be continuously getting into arguments with everyone in the room, but the friendships she had with all of them was distinctly apparent.

The two nearly silent black-haired men seemed to dislike just about all of their visitors, but when they laid eyes on the others he could see fierce protectiveness and a type of friendly affection. Then of course, there was the third black-haired man who looked identical to one of the solemn faced black-haired man except for the wide, playful smile he always had spread across his face. That couldn't completely mask the longing that flashed across his face when he looked at the small brown-haired female. When he thought no one was watching, he'd stare at her, but someone was watching.

He grinned to himself, knowing that he could use this to get to the woman and the other ones as well. He usually didn't like possessing men with this type of personality, but he'd make an exception this one time. He moved away from the wall, catching the small black-haired woman's attention. He hadn't realized she was a medium.

He cursed his own stupidity for missing such an obvious thing and realized that the man he was about to possess was also a medium. This made him smile. It would be easier to possess him this way. He smiled menacingly at the female medium.

Her eyes widened with shock and horror. "Gene!" she screeched, but it was already too late.

**Oooooh! Dun! Dun! Duuuuuuuuun! Haha, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I've have a horrible case of writer's block as of late for **_**both**_** of my Ghost Hunt stories. I have been working on my Gakuen Alice story though and have kind of figured out what I'm planning. Review please :D**

**P.S.~ Star Testing is over! Yay! Now it's on to finals. Wish me luck! :D  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Power Struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 13: Power Struggle

"Gene!" Masako cried out, bolting from my side towards our boss' twin brother.

I spun around, taking in the sight before me. Gene lay slumped on the ground. Masako and Naru crouched beside him. Masako held her trembling hands over her mouth, not even daring to breathe. She reached out a cautious hand to touch his hand, but jerked it back like a snake had bitten her, letting out a shriek of fear.

I rushed to her side. "Masako, what happened?" I asked pulling her away from Gene as Naru and Yasu lifted him into a sitting position.

Masako buried her face in my shoulder, breathing deep shuddering breathes. "H-he possessed Gene," she whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she shook with fear, "S-so evil. There's something wrong with him. Not right. Not the same…" Her words diminished into unintelligible phrases. She continued to shudder like a wounded dog.

I looked up at Naru with wide-eyes. He was watching me intently. "She said that… that Gene was possessed and that the ghost was evil and not right and not the same. I don't know what she means-" My words trailed off as I remembered my dreams. There had been something off about all of those guys. It was like they had been the same person, but then again not. What could cause something like that in a person?

My mind reeled as I attempted to come up with an answer that would make sense. Nothing did.

If my eyes could have gotten any wider, they would have. "J-John. We have to find John right now." I struggled to my feet, still supporting Masako. Yasu took her. Everyone gave me a questioning look. "You said you think that there are three ghosts. John was possessed and now Gene is possessed. If we find John and he still is than that supports the three ghosts theory," I explained with a stutter, nearly vibrating with the need to put together a new piece of the puzzle.

"Why would it be anything other than three ghosts?" Jessica asked in broken Japanese, looking from one person to another.

"Because Masako said that was ghost was not right that he was not the same. That means that we could be missing something really important. There may be something wrong with the ghost that followed him into the afterlife," Mai tried to explain, ringing the hem of her shirt between her fists and staring at the ground.

"Yes, that's possible, but there's also another problem," Monk interjected with a deep frown, "Why did the ghost choose Gene? Every brunette that we spoke to said that the black haired males were reserved and seemed to hate everybody. That sounds more like Naru than Gene! Why would the ghost go for Gene when he's the complete opposite of Naru?"

I immediately opened my mouth to reply, but then shut it just as quickly. I didn't have an answer for him. It didn't make sense. As far as she could tell Gene didn't like anybody in their group and hadn't been at the school long enough to fall in love with some random girl. I bit my lip in concentration, my eyes going unfocussed.

The conversation Masako and I had been having only minutes ago floated through my mind. "_Naru isn't the one I'm talking about. There are others in this room that have strong feelings for you. Also, something about these entities tells me that they wouldn't be averse to taking over someone different from their usual possession to get to you or someone who interests them_," she had told me.

I completely disregarded the first part of what she'd told me and focused on the second part. "Exceptions. He's making and exception," I whispered in realization, shock freezing my in place. My hands stilled and my breath caught.

Damien's eyes darted from Jessica to me with worry etched into his eyes. It was two different types of worry, but it was still present, just like it was in everyone else's expressions.

My shock would have consumed me if it weren't for Naru's voice. I inhaled sharply as he began talking. "We'll contact Ayako and bring her in. If both John and Gene are possessed, we need them exorcised as soon as possible," Naru said, looking to Lin who nodded in understanding. He started walking out the door when Monk spoke up.

"No!" he cried, a wild look coming into his eyes. Negative emotions ranging from anger to worry swirled around him. "We can't bring her in!"

"Why?" Naru asked coldly, leveling a glare at Monk.

"B-because…" He trailed off. He didn't have one excuse, at least not a suitable excuse.

Naru looked to Lin again and Lin nodded. He left the room before Monk could come up with an argument to stop him. The room went silent.

Without Naru's voice to ground me, my shock started sucking me in again. I struggled to breathe as my mind whirred at ten times the speed it usually did. Black encroached on my peripheral vision. My mind swam sluggishly. It was almost impossible to stand upright.

The blackness wasn't natural. It wasn't the blackness that overtook me when I didn't get enough oxygen. It writhed and pulsed with its own life. It was the blackness that accompanied my dream world, but it didn't overtake me in one swift motion as it usually did. Something was very wrong.

A hand landed on my shoulder. "Mai, what's wrong?" Damien asked, his voice sounding far off, "Shibuya-san, she's stopped breathing! Mai, snap out of it!" Damien shook me.

Before I passed out, I tried to give them the information I knew, but all that escaped my lips was a whispered "exception" before I was gone.

…..

The medium's body was open and excepting, the easiest he'd ever used. He was sucked in without any rejection, settling into the medium's body easily. He was met with resistance only when he'd fully settled into this new body.

The will of its only pushed and shoved at him, unwilling to give up its position. They locked in a furious tug-of-war, both refusing to give an inch to the other. His will was just as strong, probably stronger, than this medium's will. He knew it. He'd win no matter what. He wasn't a looser and he wouldn't be so easily conquered by this body's will power.

Something else shoved at him though, stronger than this body's will. It pulsed with power, pure and white hot. It pulled him in, wanting to consume him just as much as he wished to consume it. Power was a rare find in a school, especially of this amount. Even when he'd been alive he'd craved the taste of power. He'd craved the feeling of knowing that he was better than others, that he had control. He'd never had control, not once in his life and that's why he'd craved, and still craved, those things like a starving animal craves the sustenance of food.

And this could finally give him that.

He reached for it, trying to curl his claws around it. It slipped from his grasp, but he got a taste of what it could do. It jolted through him like an electric current. He breathed in deeply, savoring the taste of it on his tongue. Through the body's mind, he could see the small brunette. He saw what the medium could do and tried to copy him.

He didn't have enough of the power to do it outright, but he felt it working if only slightly.

The power recoiled in revulsion, pulling against what he was doing. The medium, who seemed to have more control than he would have thought, pulled against him towards the medium himself. The medium didn't want the female anywhere near him and that only excited him more. What was so special about this small female that made the medium wish to protect her so vehemently?

In his excitement, the medium succeeded in pulling the control of little power he had from him. He was forced into a corner of the medium behind a closed and locked door. It wouldn't stop him from getting what he wished to possess. Nothing ever did.

**There you go. I'm really sorry for the really late update. I've had major writer's block, but still had this strange urge to write and then I realized that I haven't even thought of how I am going to end either of my stories XD Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and review please :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Remember

**Happy Memorial Day everyone!**

**Here you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm really sorry for the late update. I was with my friend all weekend. I didn't have time to type it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 14: Remember

"Mai!" both Naru and Damien cried, running to catch her before she hit the floor. She folded easily into Naru's arms, fitting perfectly into his arms. Damien eyed him jealously before snapping back to reality. His best friend just fainted from what he supposed was lack of oxygen. "W-What's wrong with her?" he asked, his voice nearly cracking.

"I don't know," Naru admitted unwillingly, smoothing hair from her face and watching her intently. Her chest rose and fell shallowly and unevenly. His eyes were filled with worry as he tried to figure out the problem, even risking reaching out with his own power to stroke hers. It instantly recoiled from the darkness that surrounded it and her mind.

His eyes widened in horror. They shot to Gene who lay slumped against the table, his own breath coming unevenly. Naru shot out a hand and grabbed his brother's arm, shooting his power towards Gene's.

Gene's power, luckily, wasn't in such bad shape. It had already punched holes in the darkness that attempted to confine it, tightening its dark tendrils around the white ball of energy. Both struggled for dominance, shaking and vibrating in an effort to overcome the other.

Naru breathed a sigh of relief, pulling his hand back to cup Mai's cheek. He let his power reach out again, feeling it resist against his urge to reach hers. He closed his eyes, scrunching them closed. "Mai, don't allow him take you. Don't disappear. You're strong. You're strong," he thought, but didn't realize he whispered it outside.

The others glanced at each other at his words. Worry still shone in all of their eyes, but they knew this wasn't the place to be. Lin took over before Naru realized they'd actually heard him. "Masako, Ayako, Monk, go find John. If he'd still possessed, attempt to exercise him. The rest of you, help me carry Gene out to the car."

They didn't question his orders, jumping to their feet the moment they were given. Jessica, Damien and Yasu hurried over to Gene, each grabbing one of his legs and arms. Lin grabbed the last arm and they hauled him out of the room closely followed by everyone else leaving Naru and an unconscious Mai.

Naru laid Mai gently in a chair and sat down beside her to watch over her.

…..

_I stared around at the darkness of my usual dream world. It wasn't completely usual though. It held a sinister feel I never felt hear. Why was I here anyway? I was never pulled into the world in such an… unnatural way. Something was very wrong, and I wanted to know what it was._

"_Hello? Is anyone here? Gene?" I called out hoping either the ghost or Gene would appear. I really hoped it was the latter though._

_When no one turned up I sighed. I looked around and ran a hand through my short hair. "I wonder if everyone is alright. I wonder what they're doing," I wondered aloud, beginning to walk since I had nothing to do stuck in this world anyway._

_I let my mind wander. I jumped from Damien and Jessica, to John and Alice, and so on, touch on every member of our team. Last but not least I ended on the twins. My boyfriend and his brother. I was confused, not emotionally like I used to be, but my Masako's words. What did she mean by Naru wasn't the only one on the team with romantic feelings for me? And why did my mind immediately jump to Gene at that? Was it because he's Naru's brother and looks like him? Or maybe because I sometimes feel him watching me?_

_Sighing in frustration, I didn't hear the running footsteps heading straight towards me. I let out an ear piercing screech when a solid hand landed on my shoulder. I swung around, ready to attack, and instead, blushed in embarrassment. "Holy cow Gene, you scared the crap out of me," I said, attempting to cover up the fact that I'd just been thinking of him and his brother. That's when I noticed his expression. "What's the matter?"_

_Gene was flushed and fear hung heavy in his blue eyes. He breathed heavily as if it were painful to take in breath. Sure he'd been running, but both he and Naru had amazing stamina. A little run wouldn't have done that to him._

_My heart began to thump with worry. "Are you alright? Did something happen? Are you sick?" I asked, sounding like a mother duck as I reached out a hand for his forehead._

_He flinched away from my touch like a beaten dog. I let my hand drop back to my side._

_Gene rung his hands nervously, his eyes darting this way and that. Gene was always the level-headed, calm one of our group. It felt wrong for his to be so nervous. "Mai, listen to me," he said quickly, his eyes focusing on me, "You have to stay away from me for the rest of this case. I'm trying to fight him, but I don't know how much longer I can hold out. You and the other girls have to stay together or just stay away from the school all together. Yeah, that'd be better." He began muttering under his breath to himself, his eyes straying from me._

"_Gene!" I called, snapping him back to what he'd been telling me. He was acting like a recovering crack addict, and it kind of scared me._

"_Right," he murmured, fidgeting again, "Stay away from me. Keep Alice away from John, and Masako and Ayako have to be careful around Monk and Yasu, and you, you have to stay away from me. You have to be careful around Naru. I'm not sure what the ghost is planning. He's expanding his horizon of victims and vessels. They're looking for people with power. So don't go anywhere alone. Definitely don't go to the bathroom by yourself." He giggled crazily before continuing. "Please, be careful, very careful. Please."_

_He eyes darted over his shoulder, growing even wider than they already were. "Remember what I've told you. Tell everyone else as soon as possible. I'll try to help you stay out of his grasp, but I don't know how much help I'll be. Be careful." He swooped down with his last words and pressed his mouth to mine._

_I stood there frozen with shock. My eyes grew wide. My mind reeled. I had no idea I to respond to a kiss from someone else. Should I push him away? But I didn't want to hurt him. Should I just stand there? But that felt like a betrayal to Naru._

_My mind didn't have to decide because Gene broke the kiss only seconds later. "I'm sorry," he whispered to me before turning and running back in the direction he'd come. He was quickly swallowed up by the darkness. I slumped to the ground, my cheeks rose red and my mouth hanging open._

…..

I woke with a gasp. Darkness pressed in on my eyes and my chest throbbed painfully with every beat of my heart. Was I still in the dream realm? I let out a groan as I tried to stand up from where I was sitting. My hand sunk into material and thin cushion. Obviously I wasn't in the other world anymore.

"Naru?" I called, reaching out with my hands to steady myself, "Naru? Are you in here?"

"Right here," whispered that soothingly familiar voice from just in front of me. Though a little sleepy, it was obvious who the person was.

"Naru!" I cried, falling into the place I thought he was standing. I was lucky and fell right into his open arms. I snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent. His warmth soothed me, and I allowed myself to relax even with the pain centered in the middle of my chest.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, taking my face in his hands.

I shook my head. "I don't know what happened, but I did see Gene," I told him and proceeded to explain what had happened.

Naru was silent for a few moments. "Alright. We need to contact everyone and have them meet us at your place. Do you feel up to making a few phone calls?" he asked wrapping a secure are around my waist.

I nodded.

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Possibly Wednesday because I probably won't study for my finals xD those are Thursday and Friday. Review please!**

**P.S. ~There might be two new Legend of Korra fanfics headed your way soon**

**P.S.S. ~Happy Memorial Day everyone! Again :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Relaying

**Am I the only one who noticed this, but whenever anyone describes Mai's apartment it's always in Western style? I know that's what most of us are use two, but it's still a little funny. I think the style of furniture fits Mai perfectly and I really can't picture her with a traditional Japanese style home. Am I the only one who feels that way? Just wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 15: Relaying

"So why did you call us here at such an ungodly hour?" Monk asked, yawning into his hand. He slouched on my couch, his head lulling back onto the back of the couch. Masako and Yasu sat beside him scrubbing sleep out of their eyes. Ayako had already begun to drift back to sleep in my armchair, and the rest were leaning against the walls trying not to fall over. The only ones truly awake were Lin, Naru, and I. Madoka was in the kitchen being a grouch about the whole situation.

"We've gotten some interesting advice and information from my brother," Naru started, leaning against my entertainment center watching the entire group.

"It couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Ayako asked, her usual snap lost in her sleepy stupor.

"No, it couldn't," I spoke up from where I set on the floor. I had my arms crossed tightly over my chest trying to contain the pain that wanted to thrust my beating heart out of my chest. Somehow, I kept the pain from my face, but it was building. It felt like there was a balloon in my chest that was just expanding and would soon burst.

Everyone looked up, focusing their eyes on me. I sighed and dropped my arms.

"Did he tell you what you're about to tell us after the two of you passed out?" Damien asked, watching her concernedly.

I nodded. "He was really scared and nervous. I don't know what's wrong with him. I can only guess at what's happening to him, but it's nothing good," I told them, dropping my head to stare at my hands.

Everyone was quiet for a short moment. Finally, Monk sighed deeply and asked, "Okay, so what's up? What did Gene tell you?"

I looked towards Naru not feeling like explaining the whole thing over again. He would give orders during the whole explaining process anyway. He nodded and turned to them. "First of all, Gene has given us information that substantiates theories we've had about the ghost, but didn't have the evidence to turn those theories into truth."

"You mean you're theories," Yasu quipped sarcastically, watching the proceedings with bored eyes. Honestly, Yasu was a jerk when he was tired.

"Whatever," Naru said, waving off the comment without even a look in Yasu's direction, "Gene referred to the ghost as 'he' and not 'them'. We know that we had two theories about the ghosts. One was that they are one entity or multiple entities. Did you guys ever find John?"

"Yes," Masako supplied, yawning widely behind her sleeve.

Alice who had been unusually since the conversation had started finally spoke up. "Was he hurt? Was he still possessed? Where is he? Is he alright?" The questions poured out of her mouth. It was obvious that she'd been worrying about John for a while. It was obvious in her appearance. She had dark bags under her eyes and her hair was limp.

Naru looked at Monk expectantly. He'd been heading in that direction anyway. Monk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, we found him. He was in one of the classrooms under a desk. He had no idea how he'd gotten there. He wasn't possessed though. He's at my place, trying to recover from the possession. It's left him a little drained," he explained, staring at his hands.

"C-can I see him?" Alice whispered, staring at Monk and Naru with pleading eyes.

"That's fine," Naru said.

"Do you think that's wise?" Masako asked, "He was possessed after all. We don't know what the spirits will do or if it can leave the school grounds."

"'He'," I spoke up instantly, "There's only one, I think. He's just not a normal ghost."

"What do you mean there's only one? Have you seen the facts of the case?" Ayako asked incredulously, finally fully awake, "There's at least three of them. One of them has a hold of Gene, one had a grip on John, and we don't know where the other one it!"

"Why would you leave a willing host?" Naru asked.

"What?" the fighting team members snapped, staring at him.

"Why would you leave a willing host that you're not having problems with? John may be a priest and may have strong willpower, but he was easily possessed. Why would you leave if you hadn't accomplished your goals?" he asked with an annoyed edge to his voice. I could tell that he was silently plotting their demise.

They fell silent.

"Exactly," he muttered under his breath, "So we've figured out that it's a single entity."

Masako spoke up. "There's something… amiss with this spirit. I've never felt anything like it except in a mental hospital. Could the student have been mentally ill and that's why he is the way he is in the afterlife?"

"Possibly," Naru said before continuing with what he'd been doing, "We've also found out that the entity was extremely strong. He's expanding his choices for possessions and victims. He's not staying to just specifically certain types of people anymore. He wants power so that means every single one of you are now a target whether male or female. You girls are in even more danger now. As such, you must stay together at all times. Not one of you is to be alone and stay together as much as possible. Be cautious around all males, even us." He added the last part a bit reluctantly, but it needed to be said.

The team was quiet for a long, tense moment. Finally, Yasu spoke up. "How do we know he's very powerful?" he asked just for something to break the silence. Naru blinked at him slowly. I could see the question about Yasu's stupidity that ran across his mind even from where I sat.

"He's trying to possess Gene and hasn't been immediately expelled," Jessica supplied a little awed. She looked up at Naru, fear for her friend clouding her eyes.

Naru nodded. "Yes, that's why we have to figure out how to exorcise him quickly before he gains control of Gene. We can't let that happen. It'd be a recipe for disaster."

"Would it be just as bad as if you were possessed?" Yasu asked.

"Yes," Lin and Naru answered together.

"So, we have to figure out how to exorcise Gene right?" Monk asked, staring at his hands.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Naru asked sarcastically.

"Well, since I don't think regular methods are going to work, I'm going home to think of a solution," Monk said, pushing himself up from the couch, "Bye everyone."

Monk was out the door before anyone could stop him. Ayako followed him as did Yasu and Masako. Damien and Jessica said their goodbyes and that they'd try to find something that would be helpful before leaving as well. Alice hurried after Monk, pulling her coat on quickly.

"Is it finally over?" Madoka quipped, poking her head out of the kitchen. She trotted out of the kitchen, stopping beside Naru and me. "I love you two, but don't ever wake me up at this time again," she said, promising consequences if we ever did. She swooped down and gave me a hug. She did the same to Naru before bouncing for the door. "See you guys later," she called, pulling Lin from the room.

Naru and I both sighed. "I hope they actually try to figure out a way to end this case and not just sleep," I sighed, wrapping my arm around Naru's leg and closing my eyes.

**Kind of a filler chapter this time around. Sorry 'bout that. There should be something more substantial next chapter. Review please :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Schizophrenia

**Guys, I'm just going to say this now. Writer's block is a dirty bitch. I think she thinks it's funny to severely screw with us writers. I swear. So yeah, if chapter completely sucks, you'll know why. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 16: Schizophrenia

_Writhing darkness crowded around me, pressing so close that I felt as if I were suffocating. I struggled to breathe, pressing my hand to throbbing chest. I clenched my eyes shut, shutting out the pain._

"_As you can see, he hasn't made much progress," a woman's voice said from behind me, "But he's made some."_

_Mai swung around, her eyes going wide. The woman's face including the faces of two others, a man and a woman, were blurred out. They stood in front of a door to a cell looking in through a small, square window in the door. Mai stood and peered through the window at what they were all looking at._

_The boy, who had been in her dream before, the boy with dirty blonde hair, lay on the floor of the padded room. A straight jacket restrained his arms behind his back. He faced a wall, his back to the door. There was small, unidentified noises coming from the room, but other than that, nothing was moving._

"_Would you like to go in and talk to him?" the woman asked, turning to the other woman and the man._

_They looked towards each other, biting their nails. "Is that such a wise decision?" the man asked._

"_He's restrained. You will not be in harm's way," the woman said, bowing her head forward in consent. The woman and man exchanged another look before nodding slowly. The woman smiled and took to unlocking the door. Bolts slammed loudly as she slid them out of place and pulled the door open. "I will be just outside the door if you need my help." She motioned them in before stepping back from the door._

_The woman and man nodded, inching cautiously into the room. They kept on the other side of the boy at all time, their eyes focused on him. I walked and stood in the center of the room, watching the scene unfold slowly. "_How sad,_" I thought to myself, "_No wonder he committed suicide and is now searching for love… and power._"_

_The boy on the floor let out a hysterical laugh. "No!" he cried in laughter._

"_Yes!" he answered himself in a somewhat deeper voice._

"_But I won! I get her!"_

"_No! I do!"  
>"I get her!" entered another voice with a tone different from the first two.<em>

_The woman whimpered, curling closer to the man as the cycle continued with the three voices. "Why?" she whispered to the man, probably her husband, "Why does our son have to be crazy?" Tears slid down her face. She pressed the back of her hand against her mouth. "What did we do that was so horrible to deserve this?"_

_I spun towards her, opening my mouth to yell at her when I remembered that she couldn't hear me. I turned back towards the boy, glaring at the crook of his arm. "_How could she think that? How could she say that? This is her son! She should love and cherish him all the same!_" I shouted to myself, digging my nails into the arm. The pain in my chest loosened just a bit leaving me a little breathless._

"_He's not crazy, honey," the woman's husband admonished gently, grabbing her wrists and making her look at him._

"_Being schizophrenic counts as being crazy!" the woman yelled back, her voice breaking with tears._

"_He's our son," the man said sternly._

"_I don't care! I don't want this!" she shouted, struggling against the man, "I don't want to be here! I don't want to be his mother! Why did this happen to us?" She collapsed to the padded floor, going limp. She sobbed to the floor, her hands still held above her head._

_The boy was becoming agitated. He writhed against his bonds, growling in a mixture of the three voices. "You don't love me. Why are you here? Get out! I don't want you here! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GET OUT!" he screeched at the top of his lungs, turning over and glaring daggers at the woman and man. He continued to yell obscenities at his parents, mostly at his mother._

_The woman cried out in surprise and fear. She ran out of the room and down the hall, not looking back or seeing if her husband was following her. The man lingered in the room, watching at his son let his words slide into wordless yelling. "Don't worry son, I'll get you out of here, one way or another. I won't leave you to rot in here," he told the boy before running after the woman._

_The scene began dissolving. "What a bitch," I muttered under my breath even as the next scene revealed itself._

_The man was in front of the door again. This time he was alone. The woman from before stood beside him her body language showing apprehension. "Sir, I do not believe this is a wise choice. He is very unstable. I do not advise taking him out of here and sticking him in an environment that he is not used to," she said, staring at the keys she held in her hand._

"_Leaving him here isn't good for him," the man shot back, "Being in a place with kids his own age will do him good. He's a smart boy. He learns and adjusts fast. He'll be fine. I can't leave him in this hellhole any longer." He grabbed the keys from the woman's hand and unlocked the door._

"_Father," the boy murmured sounding drugged up. His eyelids drooped over puffy, bloodshot eyes. "I missed you."_

"_I'm here to get you out, son. We're going home," the man said gently going in and unlocking the straight jacket. He helped him to his feet. The scene went black as they left the room._

…..

"Oh, so we're finally all here? Are you late because you were collecting the research I asked for days ago?" said a sarcastic voice somewhere beside me.

I breathed deeply, trying to force the pain in my chest down. I swallowed hard, opening my eyes to stare out the window I was leaning on. How had I not fallen over yet? _Oh well_, I thought, looking up from where I leaned. Everyone stood around the room in a large, uneven circle. Hard grey light filtered in through the panes. Rain drummed hard against the roof and window making everyone have to talk louder than usual.

"No. I couldn't find anything useful," said Yasu confidently, sitting on a table. Masako stood leaning against the table between his knees.

"You dirty liar!" Jessica accused while laughing, "We found a bunch of information in just a few hours!"

"Maybe I just wasn't looking in the right place," Yasu supplied with a mischievous grin. I stretched yawning and went to stand beside Naru, boosting myself onto the edge of a table.

"I don't think getting your girlfriend off counts as research," Damien muttered with a smirk, looking sideways at Jessica.

She, Lin, Naru all raised their eyebrows at him. "Damien, that was gross and uncalled for," I cut at him, but still laughed. Jessica and Damien followed my lead, snickering under their breath.

"Or maybe not completely uncalled for," Jessica snickered.

"Wait, what'd he say?" Monk asked curiously, leaning against the wall and watching us.

I looked up at him and smirked. "You don't need, nor want to know," I told him before turning my attention to Jessica, "So, what kind of information did you two manage to dig up?"

"Well, it's interesting to day the least," she said, shuffling her papers uncomfortably.

**Here you go. Next chapter or the chapter after next should be the last chapter. Gosh, I really don't like young children. It makes it so hard to think and write with them asking you what you're doing every three minutes. Because I'm totally going to be doing something else every three minutes *sigh* Don't we learn to not ask repetitive questions after five-years-old, and they were seven and nine. I also had my first driving lesson today, so excited to start driving! Anyway, review please :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Back to Normal

**Well, here's the last chapter. It's longer than usual and was written at three in the morning so I hope you enjoy it and that there aren't that many mistakes. Love you guys, I swear (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 17: Back to Normal

"What do you mean by interesting?" Lin asked, glancing up from his computer. He quickly snapped his eyes back to the screen and opened another document.

Jessica scrunched up her face, pursing her lips. She stared down at the papers for a moment. "How should I put this," she said slowly, running a hand through her hair, "Well…" She trailed off at a loss for words and looked to Damien for help.

"We found some weird stuff," he explained. He plucked a piece of paper from the pile. "We should probably start with this." Jessica nodded in agreement so he continued. "We found a newspaper covering the suicide committed by that boy. It was rather hard to find in the library. I don't think their very fond of this particular piece of information." He handed the piece of paper to Naru.

"As far as we could find, that boy was the only student or faculty member or anybody to actually die on the grounds. All other deaths have been off the grounds so we didn't consider them of relevance," Jessica explained, shuffling through the papers in her hands, "His name was… Seiji Johnson. Or Johnson Seiji, I guess would be the right way. His mother was Japanese and his father was German." She held up a profile with the boy's picture and other information. "He jumped from the roof over by the gym. They figure it was because the floor was completely concrete and it was the highest roof."

I snatched the piece of paper from her hand and stared at the boy. "He… he's they boy I've seen in my dream except for the one with the three boys," I said, showing Naru over my shoulder, "There's no difference except maybe his clothing, but that sort of changed with every dream."

"Masako is this the boy you saw try to possess Gene?" Naru asked, passing the picture to her.

Masako studied the picture for a moment, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "The face is identical, but…" She trailed off as her eyes glanced up at me.

"But…" Yasu prompted, curious to hear what his girlfriend had to say.

"But his hair color is wrong. The boy who possessed Gene had darker hair. It was almost black, but still blonde," she explained looking back down at the picture before handing it back. I took it and stared down at the boy.

"That leads us into the next thing," Jessica said, handing a piece of paper over to Damien.

"Seiji was schizophrenic on a very high level. His personalities actually interacted with each other," Damien began back both Naru and Yasu cut him off before he could continue.

"That would be multiple personality disorder, not schizophrenia," they said in unison. They shot each other glances. Naru glared at Yasu while Yasu just grinned at him.

Damien shook his head and rolled his eyes. "So sorry that we're not smart enough to distinguish between such similar disorders," he said sarcastically, waving away their comment, "Anyway, he was mentally ill, very much so. He'd been in and out of mental hospitals for most of his life. He was diagnosed when he was about six."

The team let out audible gasps. "Six-years-old? Good lord," Ayako said, her eyes going wide, "That's a lot worse than the 51/50 patients I get from time to time."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"The police bring us patients sometimes who are mentally unstable to put it lightly," she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Anyway," Jessica interjected before the conversation could continue, "He was fourteen and had been in a hospital for four years when his father finally pulled him out. He hadn't been making any progress in the treatments they'd been giving him. After that, his father enrolled him in this school. He was a straight 'A' student. The teachers and counselors had no problems with him, and reported that he seemed to lack any problems. He apparently had problems with his personality though. Often, the teachers would say that he seemed to be a different person almost every week. According to them, they could tell what type of person he would act like by his hair color. Every week he would switch between straight blonde, brown, and black, though dirty blonde which is his natural hair color."

"Some of the teachers we talked to said he was power hungry, so much so that he would sometimes hurt his classmates. They were usually female," Damien added, handing the rest of the papers over to Naru, "That's all we could find."

Naru nodded, muttering, "Good job." He took the papers and quickly scanned over them for any additional information before setting it on the table. "I think it's time we finish this case," he said, standing straight and looking pointedly at Monk and Ayako.

The pair groaned. "Exorcisms so early in the morning?" they whined.

"Well, if you have any other ideas I'd love to hear them. Oh, and you'll need to go get John and Gene. We'll need the both of them," Naru ordered, turning his back on them and giving them so time to answer.

"Fine," they grumbled and trudged from the room with Yasu in tow to help them.

…..

"Naru, do you want me to put up a kekkai barrier?" Monk asked, "So Seiji can't escape yeah know?" He stood in the doorway to the staff room next to base in his traditional monk clothing. Ayako walked through the door in her priestess outfit. She held none of her usual confidence.

Naru looked back at him. He stood in the middle of the room next to his twin brother. "Yes, that would be good," he said. Monk walked off and started chanting, holding the instrument he uses to erect a kekkai barrier.

"What are you planning?" I asked, searching for something to prop Gene up with so that he wasn't just sprawled on the floor. "Why does John have to be here?" I looked towards where John when dressed in his priest uniform. Alice sat next to him, supporting him so that he wouldn't fall over.

"He's just back-up," he answered, walking away. He started uncharacteristically pacing, watching his shoes. Every couple of seconds he glanced back towards Gene and then back at his shoes.

As he passed me again, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop. "Stop pacing, you're going to wear a path in the floor," I told him with a gentle smile.

He sighed. "Are you three ready?" he asked, looking to Monk, Ayako, and Lin. They nodded and he turned his attention to the rest of us. "The rest of you should go and wait in base. You can watch through the feed if you want," Naru instructed, helping me to my feet and then pushing me towards the door."

"No!" I cried indignantly, whirling on him, "I'm staying here."

"No you're not," he refused sternly, grabbing me by the wrist. He started dragging me towards to door to I planted my heels and sat on the floor. Damien suppressed his laughter, and hurried from the room followed by Jessica.

"No! This concerns me too! I'm not leaving you and Gene and everyone else!" I yelled, straining against him. Suddenly the pull stopped. I looked up to find Naru staring down at me.

He sighed again. "Fine. Fine. Just stay behind everyone. The rest of you, head over to base," he ordered, rubbing his temples and pointing out the door. He dropped my wrist.

I looked towards Alice who hadn't moved a muscle. I smiled and walked over to her. "I'll take care of him. You go to base okay?" I told her in English, pulling John's arm over my shoulder and taking the weight off of Alice.

She looked from me to John before moving away from him. "Th-thank you. Be careful, both of you," she told us. She ducked her head, pressing her lips to John's cheek and then hurrying off.

"Let's get started," Naru said once Yasu, Masako, and Alice were out of the room. He slid the door closed and came to stand beside John and me.

"Alright," Ayako said. She stepped up close to Gene and began her chant. Almost immediately the light blinked out plunging us into greyish darkness. As she continued, the sound of rapping built up. It sounded as if someone were banging angrily on the walls. Ayako jumped at the sudden increase in noise, but pushed on, refusing to stop.

A black smoke coiled up from Gene's mouth. It began to condense, creating a body over his chest. My chest tightened painfully. I pressed my lips into a tight line and scrunched my eyebrows together in an attempt to ward off the pain. "It's him," I muttered.

"I know," Naru said, stepping in front of me and glaring at the black smoke.

The last bit of smoke left Gene, hovering over Gene. "Why isn't anything happening?" Ayako asked, stepping back away from Gene so quickly that she ran into Monk. He caught her and set her on her feet.

"I don't know," Monk said.

Suddenly, I gagged. The pain in my chest began to move up my throat. I clutched at my throat, gagging again.

"Mai, what's the matter?" Naru asked, spinning towards me. His eyes widened as he saw me. "Mai!"

I fell to my knees the pain crawling farther up my throat and making it impossible to breath. John slumped to the floor beside me. Tears sprang to my eyes as I gagged, attempting to expel the pain. This time when I coughed, black smoke slithered from between my teeth. I gagged again, choking out more of the black smoke. Slowly, my pain and my energy were drained away. Once the last puff of smoke fell from my mouth I collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Takigawa," Naru said as the smoke made its way to the mass. As it completed the mass, the rapping increased tenfold and the lights flickered erratically.

"On it!" Monk called, but no sooner had he said that then he was thrown back against the door followed closely by Lin and Ayako. Gene was stirring under the black mass. He made no noise, but made a face as if he were in pain.

Lin struggled to his feet, putting his fingers to his lips. A high-pitched whistle split the air. Five white spirits shot towards the black mass now shaped as a boy, but it was repelled, rebounding off of a force field. He was thrown back down, and he didn't get back up.

"Power. I need power. I want power," Seiji said in a voice shifting between three types of voices, "Love me. Nobody loves me. Love me." His eyes slid towards me, and he started drifting toward me.

"Don't come any closer," Naru snarled, standing his ground in front of John and me.

"Power. Love me. I need power. Nobody loves me," Seiji said, continuing to come closer and closer.

The air crackled with power. My ears began ringing so loud that I could hardly hear, and my vision started to waver. "Naru, don't do it," I gasped, trying to grab him, but I couldn't get past the energy field around him.

Several feet away, Gene's eyes were quickly growing wide. He tried to struggle to his feet, but kept falling. He growled at himself and with one last push, he was on his feet. He stumbled around Seiji and took up a post behind Naru. "Do it," he told him as he grabbed Naru's shoulder.

Naru nodded and let his power fly. The white ball of energy hit Seiji in square in the chest. He burst into black sparks. My vision faded with the sparks as Naru and Gene spun towards me.

…..

"I'm going to miss you guys," Jessica crooned as she pulled one person after the next into a hug leaving me for last. She even pulled Naru into a hug leaving him looking like he didn't know what to do. She grinned, holding out her arms to me. I threw myself into them, grinning. "You, young lady," she whispered to me in English, "Remember to use protection. Don't get too over-zealous."

"Jessica! Really?" I cried, staring at her.

"Only for you," she said, grinning.

"Just go for it already with him," I told her in exasperation, ready to give her my own advice.

"I promise I'll try. Pass!" she shouted, shoving me away into another person with a very solid chest. They wrapped their arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you!" Damien shouted, mussing my hair. Under his breath he whispered in my ear, "Remember to use protection. Don't make me an uncle too soon."

"Not you too!" I cried in indignation, slapping him on the chest, "You two are terrible, so perfect for each other." I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't expecting to suddenly be shoved once again into another person.

"Pass!" Damien shouted as he shoved me.

"Come on Damien, that's our flight," Jessica said, smiling as she grabbed her carry on, "I had so much fun with you guys. You'll be seeing us again soon." Damien hurried over to her and grabbed his own carry on. He gave her a more-than-friends smile that I wasn't so sure she caught.

"Oh my god, just go for it already! You guys were pushing me around! You owe me," I called, leaning back into Naru.

Damien gave me an odd look, but Jessica got it right on the spot. She sighed and smiled. She grabbed Damien by his collar and pressed her lips to hers. Damien's eyes grew wide, but his hands moved to her hips.

She pulled away, grinning like a fool. "I went for it!" she called to me before grabbing Damien and her carry on, and hurrying onto the plane.

I sighed, and grinned. "I guess it's time to go home now," I said, turning towards the group and smiling, "Alice, you want to help me make cookies?"

"Aw hell yeah!" she shouted, jumping up and down, "Why are you even asking?" She grabbed John's hand and started pulling him away. "Party at Mai's house! Let's go!"

"Looks like we won't be getting any personal time tonight," I said with a grin, looking up at Naru. I started to pull Naru away.

Gene jumped on us, grinning. "Come on. Let's get back and have a party," he said, slapping us in the rear as he walked past.

I shook my head and grinned, looking over at Naru. "Happy as can be," I said before following the team.

**THE END**

**Thank you guys who reviewed and read this whole story, and stuck up with me. You're all amazing, and I love every single one of you.**

**I hope you enjoyed the ending. I wrote this at three in the morning, haha. Anyway, I honestly don't remember what I did with Luella and Martin at all so if you know please tell me and I'll bring them in for the sequel to this (: Review please!**

**P.S. ~I'm going on a bit of a hiatus after I finish Hidden because I have to rewrite a story I did in November. See you after I'm done!**


End file.
